Le choc des cultures ou Melting Pot
by Lululadivine
Summary: Cross-over. Imaginez.... Nos deux frères ado Donc pré-série se retrouve dans la plus typique des familles américaines. Deux optiques de vie, deux langages, deux vues differente de la vie. Les Camden. Et la ville est retournée par des meurtres sanglants.
1. prologue

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, un léger vent soulageait de la forte chaleur peu commune pour un mois de Septembre, une fin de mois de Septembre. On pouvait largement dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Si ce n'était les fréquentations de sa fille. Des fréquentations que ni lui, ni sa femme ne voyait d'un très bon oeil. Qui pourrait prétendre apprécier que sa fille fréquente des jeunes qui boivent et fument s'en se soucier des conséquences? Il se dirigeait vers le commissariat, il devait absolument parler avec le Sergent Michael. Mary ne filait pas bien. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de dire ça. Il croyait entendre son père quand il lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas faire carrière dans l'armée. Heureusement, ses autres enfants semblaient bien partis... Matt se débrouillait bien en fac de médecine et semblait plutôt à l'aise dans son appartement qu'il partageait avec John Hamilton, son ami. Lucy était en dernière année au lycée et il ne s'inquiètait pas pour elle... Elle n'était pas aussi impulsive que sa soeur. Simon faisait ses premiers pas au lycée et malgré ce qu'il disait, il était sur qu'il s'en sortirait bien... Et Rosie...Bien Rosie était encore jeune malgré son caractère bien trempé et il préferait qu'elle le reste éternellement. Et enfin les jumeaux... Les jumeaux babillaient joyeusement.

En entrant dans le commissariat, il fut surpris par l'ébulition qui y regnait. On ne pouvait pas dire que le commissariat de Glenoak était des plus vivants. Il n'habitait pas dans une ville très agitée, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était calme... Sauf... Sauf depuis quelques semaines.

En effet, depuis à peu près deux mois des cadavres étaient retrouvés dans la ville. Mutilés, déchiquetés. La ville en avait été plus que boulversées. Deux fois. Cela c'était produit deux fois. Mais à chaque fois plusieurs corps étaient retrouvés. Cela avait fait le tour de la ville et tout le monde criait au tueur en série...Eric secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à cela. C'était tout à fait horrible. Comment pouvait-on faire de telle chose?

Il chercha du regard le Sergent Michael mais s'arrêta sur deux enfants qui attendaient au milieu de l'agitation générale. Il ne les avait jamais vu, ils ne devaient sûrement pas habiter dans le quartier...Le plus grand était un adolescent, a vue de nez, il lui donnait 16 ou 17 ans tandis que le plus jeune devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Le premier était d'un blond foncé et possédait sans conteste une musculature développée. Il avait l'air sérieux, même tendu et jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil à l'autre garçon. Celui-ci était élançé malgré son age mais demeurait encore largement plus petit que le premier, il avait des chevexu châtain foncé et lui aussi semblait très sérieux, jetant des coups d'oeil tout aussi fréquant au blond. Il capta le regard du plus agé et ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il eut envie de faire un pas en arrière. Simon devait être légerement plus jeune que lui mais il était sur que jamais il n'aurait des yeux comme cela. Si profond, si transpeçant. Si triste.

Il décida malgré tous de passer son chemin et de frapper au bureau du Sergent.

-Entrez, Révérent. Lui répondit celui-ci en l'acceuillant avec un sourire.

-Alors, cela avance? Demanda-t-il avisant les cernes du Sergent.

-Désolé, mon Révérent, mais je ne suis pas supposé parler de l'affaire. Soupira l'autre avec un sourire entendu. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

-C'est à propos de Mary...Concéda-t-il.

-Elle fréquente toujours... hum... Frankie et Johny... C'est ça? Demanda-t-il l'air concerné.

-Oui. Elle ne veut rien entendre; elle s'obstine à penser qu'elle a raison.

-Que vous n'êtes que son père rabat-joie... Esperons que cela lui passera et qu'elle ne se laissera pas tenter... Lança le Sergent.

-Oui... Souffla Eric... Dites... Les deux jeunes qui attendent...

Le Révérent sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe quand il vit une lueur étinceller dans les yeux du Sergent.

-Vous faîtes bien de poser la question...Lança celui-ci. Ils s'appellent Dean et Sam Winchester. 15 et 11 ans. Ils étaient avec leur père, John Winchester, quand celui-ci s'est fait arrêter pour faux et usage de faux. Ils séjournaient dans un motel à la sortie de la ville mais le gérant s'est rendu compte plus vite que prévu, visiblement, qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse carte. On a fouillé leur chambre et on a rien trouvé sinon des bouquins assez étranges...

-Il est suspecté pour les crimes qui ont eu lieu? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Eric, n'envisageant pas qu'un homme capable de cela élevait des enfants.

-On s'occupe du père. Répondit simplement le Sergent. Mais les foyers sont pleins et on ne peut pas les garder ici indéfiniment...

-Vous me demandez de les héberger. Conclut Eric.

-Oui. Ils ont l'air assez lié. Pas méchant...En fait, on a essayé de leur poser une ou deux questions mais les pierres parlent plus qu'eux deux...

-Je devrais en parler avec Annie... Souffla Eric.

-S'il vous plaît...On a plus de place. On ne sait pas où les mettre...

-D'accord... Concéda Eric, cédant à sa tendance de bon samaritain.


	2. On vous suit

Dean enrageait littérallement. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son père allait se sortir de se merdier. Seul ou plus probablement avec une quelconque combine de Bobby ou du père Jim. Non, ce qui le faisait enrager c'est que, en attendant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer pour son frère et lui. Ils allaient rester ensemble, c'était sur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne permettrait pas que cela se passe autrement...Non, non, il allait rester avec Sam, garder un oeil sur lui... Surtout avec le loup-garou qui semblait se plaire dans le coin...

Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... Cette ville était...Tout les gens semblaient bien trop sympathique à son gout. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un de ses films des années cinquante où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil...Ecoeurant.

Il enrageait aussi qu'ils se soient fait prendre à cause d'un gérant de motel un peu trop intuitif, qui avait sentit l'arnaque à un kilomètre et donc, qui avait vérifié à deux fois le nom ( Franchement peu crédible soit dit en passant...Non mais, c'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à son père... Barthélémy Ingals et ses deux fils José et Rico...C'était tout de même du n'importe quoi, non?) et avait vite remarqué que les noms et donc les cartes étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus faux...Et d'un autre côté, ils avaient eu un bol incommensurable en tombant en panne avec la chevy en rentrant dans la ville, près du bois où la dernière victime avait été retrouvée...Résultat, dans un flot de juron tous plus fleuri les uns que les autres, ils étaient rentrés à pied au motel... Et c'est là que la police leur était tombé dessus. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient laissé aucune arme dans la chambre...

Soupirant d'agaçement face à la situation qu'il trouvait des plus horripilante, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, celui-ci était tout aussi ennuyé que lui par rapport à cela. Son frère n'avait que 11 ans et il était pourtant assez avisé. Pas plus que lui au même âge mais d'une manière differente...Son frère faisait dans les nuances contrairement à lui qui tirait dans le tas, qui n'essayait pas de ressembler aux autres ou de nouer des liens avec des garçons du lycée... Ils étaient differents et Sam ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il esperait juste qu'il le comprendrait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Avant que leur père ne lui fasse remarquer avec son tact habituel.

Dean se redressa imperceptiblement et affuta son regard assassin quand il vit se diriger vers lui le Sergent Michael (Non mais vraiment... Pourquoi pas Smith tant qu'on y était!!) avec un autre homme. Il avait l'air plus agé que le repésentant de la loi et Dean pouvait dire avec certitude que cet homme était quelqu'un de gentil mais aussi, et pour son plus grand malheur, un moralisateur... Il détestait tout ces gens qui se prétendait assez bien pour les juger, lui ou sa famille...

L'homme afficha un sourire sincère en s'avançant vers eux mais Dean ne lui offrit rien d'autre que son regard habituel partagé entre une insolence non-dissimulée et un je-m-en-foutisme flagrant.

-Dean, Sam...Je vous présente le révérent Camden. Il vous hébergera le temps que... Qu'on règle cette histoire.

-On veut voir notre père avant. Lança Dean d'un ton sec, n'étant pas ravi d'aller habiter chez un pasteur. Bien sur, il y avait le père Jim... Mais ce n'était pareil...

-Je ne crois pas que...Tenta le Sergent.

-Ce n'était pas une demande. Lança-t-il pour bien faire comprendre aux deux hommes qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Je... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Céda Michael avant de les laisser avec le révérent pour aller s'informer.

Dean se tû, n'ayant absolument rien à dire au _révérent _pendant que Sam détaillait l'homme minutieusement. Sam avait un sens de l'observation assez impressionant, il faisait attention aux détails c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dean était convaincu qu'il ferait un putain de chasseur...Sam pencha légerement sa tête sur le côté avant de lançer...

-Vous croyiez que c'est notre père le coupable de ces meurtres, n'est-ce pas?

Plusieurs chose déstabilisèrent Eric Camden. D'abord c'était le regard des deux adolescents, car de tout évidence ce n'était pas le regard d'enfant. Il était même tenté de dire que Dean avait les yeux d'un adulte. Un adulte désabusé et roulé par la vie. Celui de Sam, tout en étant plus innocent, plus enfantin était très sérieux et avait brillé d'une lueur de défi quand il avait lançé sa phrase. Ensuite, venait la détermination de Dean et l'agressivité de ses paroles. Ce garçon-là savait ce qu'il voulait, comment il le voulait et pourquoi il le voulait. Enfin, the last but not least, la remarque de Sam. Dit d'un ton égal, rien ne laissait paraître que cela le touchait plus que de raison sinon son regard chocolat...C'était une simple énnonciation de fait, avec peut-être une pointe de curiosité et d'amertume très discrète.

-Je ne crois rien. Répondit Eric. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Je ne crois rien non plus, répliqua le plus jeune avec un léger sourire, je sais qu'il n'a rien fait.

-Comment?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Lança Sam en haussant ses épaules. C'est mon père... Ajouta-t-il comme maigre argument, de toute évidence lui balançer qu'il savait que le vrai coupable était un loup-garou n'était pas très envisageable.

-Parfois même notre père n'est...

-Ca suffit. Trancha Dean en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on peut le voir notre père ou non?

-Je suis désolé... Lança le Sergent en revenant. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour le moment...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sam faisant sourire Dean. Sam avait toujours été doué au jeu des « _Pourquoi? »._

-Ils l'interrogent. Répondit Michael simplement.

-Ho... Et ils ont su se passer de vous pour le rôle du gentil flic? Railla Dean. On ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'on aura pas vu notre père. Lança-t-il d'un ton affuté comme une machette pour vampire.

Eric et le Sergent Michael avait bien essayés de les convaincre mais rien n'y faisait. Cela faisait maintenant presque toute la journée qu'ils étaient tout deux dans le commissariat. Eric avait appelé sa femme et lui avait exposé la situation, arguant qu'il était normal qu'ils acceuillent ces deux enfants et qu'elle serait tout à fait d'accord avec lui quand elle les verrait. Donc, cela faisait bien, une journée qu'ils étaient là et Eric en était persuadé: Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Murmurant de temps à temps quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère qui souritait doucement ou lui renvoyait un regard noir, enfin des nouvelles arrivèrent...

-Ecoutez... La police a découvert que votre père n'en était pas à sa première escroquerie. Lança Micheal observant la réaction des deux ados... Qui n'arriva pas.

Dean le regardait comme s'il était entrain de sérieusement l'emmerder et Sam avait un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Aucun dourte, les gosses n'étaient étrangers aux affaires de leur père.

-C'est super cool. On peut le voir maintenant? Lança Dean, acerbe.

-Oui, oui... Je me suis arrangé. Répondit le sergent, abasourdis par l'insolence du gamin.

Dean hocha la tête satisfait tandis que Sam bondit sur ses jambes, les yeux pétillants. Un policier les mena à une petite salle dans l'arrière du bâtiment, leur y était enfermé et menotté. Celui-ci plus qu'énervé par les questions vraiment débile qu'on venait de lui poser, souffla de soulagement quand il vit ses enfants. Les deux enfants entrèrent et un policier voulut faire de même, mais Dean l'en empêcha et le Sergent Michael lui fit signe de ne pas insister.

-Papa... Souffla Dean tout aussi soulagé que son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer papa? Demanda Sam. Ils te sroient coupable. Annonça-t-il.

-Je sais, Sammy... Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ont dit? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux qui fit réagir Dean.

-Ils veulent nous plaçer dans une famille... Chez un pasteur. Un putain de pasteur! Lança Dean en grimaçant légérement.

-Dean! Gronda son père, qui n'aimait pas que son fils parle comme un patron de bar ( Même si pour ça, c'était un peu trop tard...)

-Pardon, Monsieur. Lança Dean par automatisme.

-Bon... Faites-le. Suivez-le...

-Papa...Tenta Dean.

-C'est un ordre. Trancha le père.

-Bien , monsieur. Répondit Dean, une lueur métallique dans le regard.

Sam regarda son frère désolé, il détestait quand son frère agissait comme cela. Comme un robot. Et il détestait quand son père se servait du ton « _Ordre_ » qui faisait immanquablement réagir Dean. La plupart du temps, lui aussi, faisait tout ce que Dean lui disait ( La plupart du temps, Hein!) mais Dean était loin d'employer le ton rude et brusque que leur père employait avec lui.

-Que compte-tu faire?

-Parler à un religieux. Répondit John laconiquement.

Dean acquiesça, il s'en était douté. L'histoire allait se rélger à la bonne vielle méthode made in Bobby and Jim. Quelqu'un toqua à la vitre leur signifiant qu'il était temps de partir. Sam su tout de suite qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation au regard plus qu'étonné qu'ils portaient sur son frère. Sur, que de voir un père agir en sergent instructeur, c'était peu banal. Et pas à son avantage, malheureusement. Dean le remarqua aussi mais il s'en foutait pas mal, pour ce que leur avis lui importait, franchement...Tout ce qu'il lança avec une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grogement se fut:

-On vous suit.


	3. La fille du pasteur ou rencontre

Le regard d'Eric voyageait de la route à son retroviseur d'où il pouvait voir les deux garçons. Dean ne montrait rien du tout, tandis que Sam paraissait légerement ennuyé en regardant discrètement son aînée. Le petit devait lire bien plus que lui dans l'expression neutre de son frère...Il avait prévenu Annie et lui avait demandé de réunir les enfants, il voulait faire les présentations en bonne et due forme. Ce n'était clairement pas les premiers enfants qu'ils allaient héberger pour un court laps de temps et pourtant il pouvait sentir que ceux-ci étaient different... Pourquoi? Ca il l'ignorait. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Dean commença:

-Et ben dis donc... Je savais pas que les pasteurs gagnaient autant... Siffla-t-il en regardant la grande bâtisse.

Sam devait penser la même chose parce qu'il regardait la maison avec de grand yeux écarquillés.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à nous... Expliqua Eric...C'est au clerger.

-Et ils vous refilent des baraques? Lança-t-il. Ben, Sammy, je crois que je vais me reconvertir...Lança-t-il encore avec un sourire à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est pas un peu grande pour vous? Demanda Sam, curieux.

-En fait, non, répondit le pasteur, ma femme et moi avons 7 enfants dont 6 à la maison.

-7? Coassa Dean en se mordant la langue pour ne pas lâcher quelque chose de beaucoup beaucoup plus grossier.

Sam lui renvoya un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner vers le pasteur qui les invitait à entrer.

-Venez, on va passer par l'arrière. Leur lança-t-il. Le sergent Michael m'a dit que vos affaires vous seront rendues demain.

Dean haussa les épaules en regardant un peu partout, mais Sam n'était pas dupe et il savait que son frère vérifiait les lieux. Après tout, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, le loup-garou pouvait très bien être le pasteur...Sammy n'avait jamais vraiment participé aux chasses avec son père, son frère lui y allait de plus en plus souvent, arguant que Sammy pouvait très bien se garder tout seul maintenant...Mais Sammy devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette ville, sachant qu'un loup-garou était en liberté...Mais il savait aussi que tant que son frère serait là, il ne risquerait pas grand chose.

Ils entrèrent donc par la porte de derrière qui donnait apparement sur la cuisine et Sam put constater que l'interieur était aussi grand que l'exteireur. Cela le changeait radicalement des motels pourri...Il se demandait juste si leur ancienne maison de Lawrence ressemblait à celle-ci... Au visage de Dean, il dirait que oui. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus fermé, son regard vert plus que sombre et il savait que dans le fond des ses poches, ses poings étaient serrés.

Mais le visage de Dean se décrispa et ses yeux pétillèrent légerement d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute à Sam. Et pour cause, quand il retourna le regard vers l'interieur de la maison, la petite famille se tenait là et le regard de Dean était braqué vers une des filles...Plutôt mignonne, sur, mais ce n'était pas une raison...

Dean regarda la jeune fille devant lui en se mordant légerement sa lèvre inferieur, elle était vraiment mignone. Mais son petit frère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier davantage qu'il lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bien les enfants...Commença Eric... Je vous présente Sam et Dean, ils vont rester quelque temps avec nous. Sam, Dean, je vous présente ma femme Annie, lança-t-il en leur indiquant une femme blonde foncée d'une quarantaine d'année. Notre fils aînée Matt n'habite plus à la maison, ensuite voici Mary.

La jeune fille en question devait être plus agée qu'eux d'eux, elle était grande, très grande et élancée. Dean aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle faisait du basket mais celle qu'il l'interessait c'était celle qui était à côté de cette Mary. Elle était plus petite, mais tout aussi élancée, avec une figure joviale et un sourire sympathique. Dean était plutôt habitué au genre de fille qui fréquentait les motels miteux et les bars pourri... Autant dire pas le genre de cette Lucy, comme le pasteur venait de le dire.

-Ensuite voici, notre deuxième fils, Simon. Il a ton âge, Dean. L'informa Le pasteur, à quoi il répondit par un énième haussement d'épaule. La plus petite est Rosie, elle est plus jeune que Sam d'un an. Les informa-t-il encore et Sam tenta un sourire à la petite brune. Enfin, les jumeaux qui ne sont encore des bébés. Sam et David.

Dean darda un regard sur le petit Sam avant de détourner le regard, une foule de souvenir ayant envahi son esprit.

-Vous prendrez la chambre de Rosie et tu ira dormir avec Simon, Rosie.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-là? Demanda la plus jeune avec un aplomb non négligeable.

-Notre père a été arrêté. Lança Sam, honnête. Pour escroquerie. Ajouta-t-il pour dissiper tout mal entendu.

-C'est le principal suspect pour les meurtres...Lança Dean, un sourire en coin... Vous savez, tout ces meutres très sanglants... Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Rosie blêmit instantanément tandis que Lucie faisait les gros yeux à son père.

-Alors, elle est où notre chambre? Demanda-t-il avec une désinvolture exagérée en montant les marches.

Le salon demeura un instant dans un silence embarassant avant que Sam ne prenne la parole.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour lui. C'est son moyen de gérer les choses...Expliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre son aînée.

-Papa! Tu crois pas tu aurais pu nous en parler avant? Entendit-il vaguement alors qu'il était en haut des escaliers.

Marchant au hasars, il retrouva enfin son frère dans une des chambres. Etendu sans gêne sur un des lits.

-Dean! Gronda le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce tu fous? Ces gens nous accueillent, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli...Lança-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

-J'ai pas envie. Une bête se balade en liberté, papa a été arrêté et on nous envoie chez un pasteur... S'cuse si je suis pas d'humeur...Grogna l'aînée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a contre les pasteurs? Demanda Sam avec sa curiosité habituelle.

-Je les aime pas... Ils sont naïfs...Et dieu par-ci et dieu par-là...Les voies du seigneur sont impénetrables...Grommela-t-il.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ca change qu'ils croivent en dieu?

-Rien. Répondit laconiquement Dean. Tout ce que j'espère, moi, c'est que les voies de Lucy sont pas impénetrables... Lança-t-il, avec un sourire entendu.

-Dean! Gronda encore uen fois son cadet. C'est la fille d'un pasteur!

-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Que son père soit pasteur ou boucher, je m'en fous pas mal du moment qu'elle a une belle paire de...

-Hum hum...Fit une voix à la porte.

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour faire face à Simon qui assénait un regard plus que noir à Dean.

-Le souper est à 18h. Lança-t-il d'un ton sec avant de tourner les talons.

-Il n'a pas apprécier ce que tu as dit sur sa soeur...Commenta Sam et Dean haussa négligemment les épaules. Il est 17h... Ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

-Je vais faire un tour... Lança Dean.

-Où?

-Pas loin. Tu sais bien que je déteste me sentir nu. Répondit-il.

-Quoi?! Coassa Sam. Il ne serait pas d'accord! Argua-t-il.

-Toi, restes-ici... Va donc tâter le terrain pour moi avec Lucy, tu veux?!

-Tu n'iras pas seul...

-Dans la mesure où tu ne viens pas avec moi et que je pense pas que le blondinet soit interressé... Je crois que si! Répliqua l'aîné.

-Dean! Papa ne serait pas d'accord! Répéta le cadet.

-Qui sait... Répondit Dean avec un sourire. Il me faut de quoi nous défendre, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être sans protection dans une maison d'ignorant... Lança-t-il plus sérieux.

-C'est à une demi-heure d'ici!!

-A peu près, oui... Répondit évasivement Dean.

-Il fera presque nuit quand tu reviendra...Argua le plus jeune.

-Je serai couvert à ce moment-là... Le contre-dit.

-Mais seul... Surenchérit l'autre.

-Mais non, Sammy, j'aurais toute la compagnie qu'il me faudra...Rétorqua Dean, agaçé par son frère.

-Tu va rater le souper! Lança Sam à court d'arguments.

Dean le regarda un moment bizarrement avant de lancer d'un sérieux:

-C'est l'argument le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu. Lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la chambre en soufflant à son frère de ne pas s'inquièter.


	4. Coup de colère

Sam se retrouva seul dans la chambre, agaçé, ennuyé et inquiet. Il soupira bruyament, accentuant son soupir comme seul un enfant peut le faire et regarda la chambre dans laquelle son frère et lui allaient résidés pour peu de temps... Car lui non plus ne doutait pas un instant que leur père allait vite trouver une solution... Et Sam pouffa quand il se rendit compte dans quelle sorte de chambre son frère allait devoir dormir. Une chambre typique de fille... Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais Dean...Il fut ensuite attirer par un bruit près de la porte, à tout les coups quelqu'un l'observait...

-Pas la peine de te cacher... C'est chez toi après tout... Lança-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Comment t'a su que j'étais là? Lui répondit une voix ennuyée.

-Je t'ai entendu. Rosie, c'est ça?

-Oui... Et toi c'est Sam...Ma grande soeur Mary n'est pas très contente que mon père ne nous ait pas prévenus avant...

-J'ai entendu ça... Répondit-il. Mais je la comprend et puis... Dean n'a pas facilité les choses...

-Pourquoi il a dit ça? Je veux dire... Sur les meurtres? Demanda Rosie, curieuse comme à son habitude.

-Juste comme ça... C'est Dean. C'est sa manière de dire qu'il est là...

-C'est bête... Lui fit remarquer la plus jeune en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Non. Répondit Sam plus froidement.

Dean quant à lui, fit le tour des chambres avant de descendre. Il ne fut pas difficile de déterminer la chambre de Simon, le seul garçon. Lucy et Mary semblaient partager une chambre, ensuite venait la chambre des parents et celle des jumeaux. Il préferait savoir où se trouvait qui, ou plutôt, il préférait connaître son terrain...C'était purement instinctif. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers, tout en regardant toutes photos ornant les murs. Il y avait le révérent et sa femme, entouré de leur enfants... Tous souriaient. Tous semblaient heureux...Le bonheur à l'état pur. Cela se voyait sur leur visage, dans leur yeux, dans la légereté de leur regard. Et cela le mit hors de lui... Vraiment. Pourquoi donc, eux, n'avaient pu avoir de telles photos? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-il pas voir leur mère les sermonner pour être en retard au souper? Pourquoi ces gens étaient plus heureux qu'eux? Pourquoi donc? Ne le méritaient-ils pas? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert?

Il avait vu les étoiles dans le regard de Sam. Ils étaient dans une vraie famille. Dans une vraie maison... Maison qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de Lawrence. Dean serra les poings, le regard fixé sur les photographies...Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de défoncer ce cadre, de briser ces sourires surfaits...

-Dean? Lança une voix dans son dos.

Il reconnut la voix, pas trop grave et douce, c'était le pasteur. Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas envie, pas envie de voir ce type _si heureux_. Ce type qui avait la chance d'avoir une femme, des enfants et une maison. Ce type qui voulait jouer au bon samaritain avec lui alors qu'il ignorait tout de la réalité de la vie... Ce type... Cet igorant.

-Dean. Retenta le pasteur d'une voix qui se voulait plus autoritaire.

Dean se retourna vers lui, pensant qu'il devrait vraiment retravailler le côté « j_e te donne un ordre et tu obéïs _».

-Quoi? Cracha-t-il, le regard sombre.

Eric resta un moment interloqué par ce qu'il lut dans le regard vert de Dean. De la colère. Une immense colère. Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi sur le moment...

-Dean...Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou te faire du mal... Commença le pasteur, pensant l'attitude du gosse se justifiait par le faites qu'il se sentait agressé. Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit... Ni pour vous soustraire à votre père. Continua-t-il. On veut juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et pour Sam...

-Ne vous inquiètez pas pour Sam. Lança Dean, acerbe. Il va très bien. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je vais faire un tour...

-Nous allons passer à table... Lança Eric.

-Magnifique. Railla Dean.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu as à faire après le souper? Demanda Eric.

-Non, répondit le garçon avec désinvolture en tournant le dos au révérent.

-Regardes-moi quand je te parle, Dean, s'il te plaît... Le sermonna Eric.

-Qu'est devenu le discours «_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit_ »? Lança-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Cette maison a des régles, Dean. Et tu devras les suivres... je ne dis pas qu'on ne peux pas faire d'exeption ou les contourner de temps en temps mais nous devons d'abord en parler.

-Ce que vous dîtes m'interresse au plus haut point... Se moqua Dean en passant à côté de lui. De tout évidence, il ne lui ficherait pas la paix, c'était peine perdue de vouloir sortir aujourd'hui...

-Dean... Dean!

Mais Dean ne se retourna pas. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se précipita dans la chambre qui serait la sienne et celle de Sam et claqua la porte... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'agir comme un adolescent normal de 15 ans. Il leva un regard incrédule vers Sam, il était entrain de parler avec la petite dernière de la famille, et son cadet éclata de rire.

-La fermes, Sam! C'est pas marrant!

-Si! Si, ça l'est... T'aurais vu ta tête!!

-Ce type est vraiment un emm...Mais le mot mourru dans sa bouche quand il rendit compte que Rosie était toujours là. Tu veux une photo? Lança-t-il.

-Non, merci, t'es pas mon type! Lança la fillette en tournant les talons et le rire de Sam redoubla.

-Dean... Dean battu par une gamine de 10 ans! Haleta-t-il.

-Sam! J'ai dis: Ta gueule!


	5. Voleur de sel

Ils étaient tous autour de la table, papillote de poisson, purée et laitue au menu. Dean et Sam étaient côte à côte. Sam regardait la scène des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que ceux de Dean était ternes. Dean savait ce que son frère voyait... Il voyait une vraie famille. Un repas en famille. Des repas comme il n'en avait quasiment jamais eu...Leur père mangeait rarement avec eux, souvent en chasse...Et c'est donc souvent Dean qui se retrouvait au fourneau. Il n'était certe pas un chef mais se débrouillait plutôt bien...Quand Sam était petit, il avait toujours éssayé de faire des repas équilibrés maintenant qu'il était plus grand...Il y faisait nettement moins attention sans pour autant complétement le négliger.

Lui, il voyait à peu près la même chose. Sauf qu'il savait ce qu'était ce genre de repas. En famille. Et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler.

-Tu sais ce qu'a dit Einstein là-dessus Simon? Demanda Annie.

Simon venait de parler à ses parents d'un problème qu'il y avait à son lycée. Deux malabars se prenaient pour des Rocky Balboa en puissance et n'hésitait à cogner sur les malheureux qui refusait de les payer suffisament...Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel quand Simon regarda ses parents d'un air embêté. Lui-même n'avait jamais été approché par les deux gars en question mais il connaissait beaucoup de ses amis qui avait eu affaire à eux...

-Non. Répondit celui-ci.

_-Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal mais par ceux qui le regardent et qui refusent d'intervenir. _Cita-t-elle.

Simon acquièsça, son regard retombant sur son assiette, réfléchissant à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

-Vous l'encouragez à se battre? Demanda Dean. Pas que l'idée ne lui déplaise mais juste qu'il trouvait que ce n'était pas le genre du pasteur.

-Pas du tout. Lança Eric confirmant ses pensées. La violence n'est pas la seule solution pour régler un conflit...Expliqua-t-il.

Dean le regarda un moment, puis sourit. Son sourire devait avoir quelque chose de vraiment moqueur car il reçu un coup de coude de son frère. Se massant le côté, Dean regarda son frère interrogateur. Soupirant devant l'attitude son cadet, il s'apprêta à se saisir du plat de poisson quand de nouveau son frère l'en empêcha.

-Quoi? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est un pasteur, Dean!

-Et alors, banane? Répondit-il.

-Les mandicités, du gland! Rétorqua le cadet en joignant ses mains comme le faisait toute la famille.

Dean n'esquissa pas un geste. Même quand son frère lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Prier? Lui? Jamais!! Et puis quoi encore? Aller à la messe, peut-être? Non, non, très peu pour lui... Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de murmurer à voix basse des paroles dans l'espoir que quelque chose les entendent et exhauces nos souhaits... Et de toute manière, il n'y avait rien esperer parce qu'il n'y avait rien _en haut,_ contrairement à _en bas_...Bordel, il savait que l'enfer existait alors si le paradis existait, il le saurait aussi!! S'il y avait bien des démons qui se promenaient à leur gré sur cette putain de planète, les anges auraient pu en faire autant, non!! Si ça c'était pas parlant!

-Tu ne pries pas Dean? Demanda Lucy.

-Non. Répondit-il, brièvement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Rosie.

-Je ne crois pas en dieu. Trancha-t-il, froid.

-Pourquoi? Redemanda Rosie.

Dean se contenta de la regarder, de son regard vert qui venait de se voiler, et ne répondit pas. A la place, il tendit le bras pour se saisir du plat de poisson. Sam soupira mais ne dit rien avant de prendre le plat que son frère lui tendait.

-Demain, Dean, tu ira au lycée avec Simon. Et toi Sam, tu sera à l'école avec Rosie. Les informa Eric.

-Ho oui? Et c'est quelle école? S'emballa Sam, toujours interressé quand il s'agissait d'apprendre.

Dean contempla son frère d'un regard indlugent et plein de fierté. Sam adorait apprendre, il adorait comprendre et n'avait de cesse de demander « Pourquoi? ». Dean était sur que Sam aurait pu faire plein de chose...S'il n'y avait pas eu la chasse. Si. Parce qu'elle était bien là. La chasse. Et que, même si cela lui faisait mal, il devait bien reconnaître que jamais son frère ne pourrait faire toutes ces choses qu'il rêvait de faire comme tout les autres gosses de son âge. Il le savait. Que Sam ne sera jamais vétérinaire, médecin ou avocat. C'était injuste. Mais c'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait pas grand chose à part rendre cela le moins douloureux possible...

Dean se reconcentra sur son assiette, soupirant, en ayant déja assez de cette stupide famille qui puait le bonheur. C'était tellement typique. La maison blanche avec la petite barrière, le chien avec un prénom bidon, les enfants qui s'entendaient tous merveilleusement bien et les parents avec le père qui était un pasteur aimé et respecté...Pitié! N'ayant que très peu fait attention à la conversation, il avala la dernière bouchée, prit ses couverts, alla les porter à la cusine et monta directement dans sa chambre sans même regarder les autres, attitude qui en fit cligner plusieurs des yeux. Un ado en colère ne débarasse_ pas _ses couverts!

Sam regarda son frère monter les escaliers, partagé entre de l'agaçement et de la tristesse. Il était agaçé par l'attitude insolente de son frère. Bien sur Dean n'avait rien du gentil adolescent sans problème... Il était insolent, parfois arrogant, téméraire et ne respectait aucune règle à partir du moment où ce n'était pas leur père qui l'avait fixée, il répondait beaucoup trop facilement et ne se souciait que très peu des sentiments des autres, exterieur à sa famille. Et Sam savait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger ici, loin de leur père, où Dean allait s'auto-responsabiliser par rapport à lui.

Sam regarda le pasteur d'un oeil critique, cherchant à savoir comment l'homme allair réagir face à son frère. Il savait que beaucoup de personne, même des adultes, pouvaient facilement perdre leur calme devant le comportement de Dean. Du haut de ses 11 ans, Sam pensait souvent que c'était un énorme gâchis. Son frère était quelqu'un de vraiment très bien sous ses allures de machot, de gros dure, de pilier de comptoir, de casanova du dimanche et j'en passe...Il réagissait comme il le pouvait à la pression que leur vie et leur père mettaient sur ses épaules d'adolescent et d'enfant.

-Ne le prenez pas pour vous. Lança Sam en regardant le pasteur droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi? Demanda Eric, assez troublé par Dean.

-Pour des tonnes de raisons... Répondit Sam en sortant à son tour de la table pour rejoindre son frère.

Quand Sam entra dans leur chambre, Dean était entrain de former des lignes de sel aux fenêtres.

-Où tu l'a eu? Coassa Sam.

-Ben , je l'ai piqué, Sammy! Répondit Dean comme si c'était une évidence.

Et Sam hésita franchement entre lever les yeux au ciel et se plier de rire.


	6. Le petit déjeuner

Aucun des deux frères ne dormit de la nuit. Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir _tout nu_. ( _Non, vraiment Sammy, je ne sais pas dormir sans au moins un petit couteau sous mon oreiller!_) tandis que Samétait énervé pour la journée de demain, inquiet quant au comportement de son frère et ennuyé pour la pauvre famille qui ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait...Le pasteur ne tenta plus d'autre approche, ni les enfants.

-Je ne comprend rien à cet enfant, Annie. Souffla Eric.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, Eric...Lui fit remarquer sa femme alors qu'elle tenait dans ses bras David.

-C'est vrai mais...Il réagit si... Violemment.

-Que sais-tu de leur situation familliale? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée elle aussi par le comportement de l'aîné.

-Rien. Lança Eric dans un soupir. Le sergent Mickael m'a juste informé avant de quitter le commissariat que leur mère était morte il y a 10 ans et que c'est après cela que le parcours de leur père était devenu dissolu.

-Il a fait escroquerie sur escroquerie?

-Exactement. Et il a entraîné ses deux fils dedans. C'est tellement triste...

-Et lui, comment il est?

-Leur père? Je ne les ai vu qu'une fois ensemble et ce que j'ai vu ce n'est pas un père et son fils...

-Comment ça? Demanda Annie en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Mon père est militaire, Annie, je connais le ton qu'il employe quand il veux que quelqu'un suive ses ordres. C'est ce même ton que j'ai entendu leur père utilisé à leur égard... Et ce n'est pas sain.

-Eric... Ne juges pas trop vite. Le sermona Annie.

-Tu as raison... Je ne comprend vraiment pas Dean. Un coup il est insolent et l'autre il débarasse son assiette...

-En tout cas, il approche pas les filles! Lança Simon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Simon! On n'écoute pas aux portes! Tu le sais très bien!

-Excusez-moi mais c'est vrai. Il n'approche pas de Mary ou Lucy.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?! Demanda son père.

-Je l'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure...Il parlait de Mary ou Lucy et en des termes peu respectueux.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne vais pas vous répéter ce qu'il a dit! S'insurgea Simon. Mais je ne l'aime pas ce mec...Conclut-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Tu devrais aller parler à Dean! Lança Annie. Je ne tolérais pas qu'il parle de mes filles vulgairement.

-Je lui en parlerai demain... Opina Eric.

-...

Le lendemain matin, Dean était levé à 7h tapante. Non pas qu'il était pressé d'aller au lycée, mais Sam oui. Et c'était une habitude pour lui de se lever avec son frère, vestige de l'époque où il devait lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux frères descendaient d'un même pas quoique un peu plus enjoué pour Sam.

Sam eut un large sourire quand il vit la mère de la famille s'affairer au fourneau de si bon matin. Annie leur sourit gentillement et posa deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine.

-Allez-y...Les autres vont bientôt arriver...Leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sam le remercia, toujours un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, tandis que Dean déclina l'invitation. Sam regarda son frère bouche bée... Dean était un véritable ventre sur patte... Il engouffrait tout ce qu'il pouvait à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit...

-Ca ne va pas Dean? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda Annie.

Dean lui envoya un regard mi-étonné, mi-agaçé mais ne lui répondit pas. C'est Sam qui rompit le silence en vannant son frère...

-C'est pas grave, M'dame Camden, c'est parce que c'est pas lui qui a cuisiner! C'est un vrai cordon bleu! Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-La ferme, Sam! Gronda Dean foudroyant son frère du regard.

-Dean! Lança Eric qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Ne parle pas à ton frère comme ça, voyons... Le réprimanda-t-il d'un ton pourtant doux.

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta, une réplique tout prête sur le bout de la langue mais il se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard insolent en se tassant sur son siège.

-Bon, je suis désolé, s'exclama Annie, ce n'est pas salé... Mais je ne trouvais plus la salière...

Dean étouffa un rire alors que Sam sourit discrétement, la tête dans son assiette. Les enfants de la famille arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa... Bonjour Dean, Sam! Lança Lucy joyeusement.

Dean releva prestement la tête, sourit d'un ait tout sauf ambigüe et lança avec son sourire charmeur:

-Bonjour Lucy... Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui... Merci. Répondit-elle, étonnée.

Sam étouffa un rire à son tour devant le regard couroucé de Simon, et celui embêté des deux parents.

-Mary ne se lève pas? Elle ne va pas au lycée... Ou à la fac? Demanda Sam pour changer de conversation.

Il sentait qu'il avait fait une gourde quand il vit le pasteur se tendre.

-Non, répondit Rosie sans hésitation, elle a décidé de ne pas aller à l'université! Papa n'est pas content! Ajouta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Elle est maligne, elle. Souligna Dean, négligement.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à la fac, Dean? Demanda Annie.

-J'ai d'autres priorités. Répondit-il.

-Lesquelles? Demanda Eric à son tour.

-Le genre qui vous regarde pas. Asséna-t-il d'un ton catégorique.


	7. bébé

Sam ouvrit la portière pour descendre de la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés à l'école, est-ce vraiment necessaire de dire qu'il était pressé d'y être?

-Sam... L'interpella son frère avant qu'il ne sorte complétement de la voiture.

-Oui?

-Fais gaffe... Lança simplement Dean en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux chocolat de son frère.

Sam acquièsça presque solenellement. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son aîné était un condensé de toutes les recommandations possibles et existantes qu'un grand frère pouvait faire partant du « _Fais pas trop de connerie _» jusqu'au « _Ne te fais pas trop remarqué_ » en passant par un brave « _Si quequ'un te cherche des crosses, n'hésite pas à lui en foutre une », _le tout englobé par un énorme_ « Sois prudent! »_ clignotant et en majuscule. Sam comprit aussi par le regard de son aîné ce qu'il s'apprêtais à faire. C'en était presque évident...

-Et toi, n'attrape pas froid! Lança-t-il alors dans un demi-sourire.

Dean le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard étonné d'Eric. Le rire de Dean était franc et presque contagieux.

-T'inquiète, Sammy, je serai couvert! Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Sam referma la portière et suivit Rosie, qui l'attendait, à l'interieur du bâtiment. Eric redémarra et le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le plus grand silence. Le pasteur pensait évidement que Dean était en colère ou faisait la tête...Il n'en était rien. Dean refléchissait à la suite des évenements. Il devait aller récupérer quelques armes, certes, mais pour ensuite les cacher où? Les ramener à la maison des Camden serait risqué... Très risqué...Surtout avec les enfants. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Il se barrerait bien tout de suite vers la sortie de la ville, où l'Impala les avait lâcher mais il était sur que Simon allait rapporter à son père et que de toute manière tout le monde l'aurait à l'oeil... Et le pasteur lui tomberait dessus. Houra! Non, non, il devait se la jouer fine...Autant y aller pendant le temps de midi, ils devaient avoir au moins une heure... Il raterait les cours de l'après-midi mais on a rien sans rien... Il pourrait bien baratiner le pasteur avec un ou deux mensonges de son cru...

Bon... C'est pas le tout mais ce serait super s'il pouvait mettre la voiture en sûreté...Mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il n'aura pas le temps de se procurer un bidon d'essence, il devra revenir...Mais il devait ramener au moins quatre couteaux et quatre revolvers avec des balles en argent et une bonne réserve de sels s'il ne voulait pas mettre les Camden au régime déssodé...Laisser la voiture sur le bord d'une route lui fendait littéralement le coeur...C'était peut-être la voiture de son paternel mais il était certain qu'elle serait un jour la sienne...Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... Il l'a conduisait de plus en plus souvent, son père n'hésitant à lui donner le volant quand il se sentait trop fatigué...

La voiture s'arrêta et Dean grimaça... Il détestait vraiment le lycée... Une foule d'ado boutonneux qui se croyait les rois du monde et se pavanait outrageusement, et pour la plupart, en prenant plaisir à écraser les plus faibles... Ecoeurant. Il sortit de la voiture sans un regard pour le pasteur, hissa son sac sur son dos ( Le sergent Mickael avait rapporté leurs affaires tard la veille) et se traîna plus qu'il ne se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée.

-Par ici... Lança Simon avec une mine acceuillante, apparemment la garçon semblait avoir décidé de lui donner une seconde chance ou du moind d'être sympa avec lui... Les regards insitants que son père lui avait lançés ne devaient pas être étranger à l'affaire. Je vais te conduire au bureai du directeur...Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Merci. Répondit Dean. Il avait beau préférer être partout ailleurs qu'ici, il savait reconnaître les efforts quand il en voyait et les apprécier...Même s'il aurait vachement mieux apprécier que se soit Lucy qui lui montre le bureau du dirlo...

Simon le regarda un moment surpris ( _Ben quoi, le blondinet? Je suis pas non plus le dernier des ingrats!_). Simon s'arrêta plusieurs fois avant de le mener audit bureau, disant bonjour à machin, râlant sur le dernier devoir avec truc et échangeant des regards interressés avec bidule...Il le laissa devant une porte clause et pendant qu'il attendait que le directeur daigne le recevoir, Dean avait eut une furieuse envie de se faire la malle... Mais dans un timing parfait, le directeur avait ouvert la porte et l'avait acceuillis avec un _très_ large sourire hypocrite et contrit... C'est que dans le coin, doit pas en avoir beaucoup des gosses de suspect de meurtre sanglant!

Après un discours plus qu'assomant, une poignée de main rendue chaleureuse, plusieurs sourire 100 colgate et quelques regards méfiants soi-disant discrets, Dean fut enfin conduit à sa classe. Et avec le bol qu'il avait, il se retrouvait dans la classe du blondinet! Houra! Le fils à son papa allait aller rapporter à son père qu'il ne serait pas là durant l'après-midi... Et un autre discours assomant en prime! Il était persuadé que la pasteur était le genre de mec hyper moralisateur, se faisant une joie de remettre un pauv'gamin comme lui sur le droit chemin...Pitié! Et le cours commença... Histoire... Génial...

...

Eric ne comprenait pas Dean. Il ne pouvait simplement pas reconnaître le garçon insolent et arrogant qu'il connaissait avec celui qu'il avait vu avec le père des enfants. Celui qui disait « _Oui, Monsieur!_» avec conviction et sans objection. Sans même oser répondre. Et puis... D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre Dean s'occupait assez bien de Sam...Il faisait la cuisine et semblait veiller sur lui la plupart du temps... Sam, quant à lui, semblait bien plus sociable que son frère, se mêlait plus facilement aux autres, mais ne faisait rien contre son frère. Ils semblaient se comprendre très facilement, par un simple regard, et se couvrir mutuellement. Ca, au moins, c'était vraiment remarquable.

...

Midi sonna. Délivrance!

Dean se précipita hors de la classe, étouffant un énième baillement. Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant d'éffacer les dernières traces de sommeil... Les cours étaient tout de même un moyen pratique de récupérer! Il fut surpris par Simon qui l'attrapa par l'épaule, et encore plus quand celui-ci lui lança avec un sourire presque franc:

-Tu veux que je te présente à mes potes?

-Hum...Non, c'est bon... Merci...J'ai un truc à faire. Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ha?... Ok. Répondit Simon en fronçant légerement ses sourcils.

Dean le quitta en étouffant des jurons, maintentant c'était sur que le pasteur allait lui tomber dessus...Bon, c'était pas grave mais c'était chiant...Fallait juste que Camden ne se décide pas à faire appel aux services sociaux... Ca, ce serait la cata! Donc...Esperons que Bobby et Jim trouvent rapidement une solution.

Il se dirigea sans vraiment y penser vers la sortie du lycée. Il s'arrêta juste un moment devant une vitrine. Là, s'étalaient plusieurs photos et trophés de l'école. Il nota bien vite plusieurs photo de Mary et se félicita d'avoir vu juste: C'était une basketteuse, de talent de surcroit.

-Mary est juste là... Lança une voix féminine dérrière lui.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Répondit-il avec un large sourire. C'était Lucy. Elle est douée?

-Elle était une des meilleurs dans l'équipe. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

-Et toi? Tu es dans une équipe? Un club? Demanda-t-il, interressé.

-Et bien... Non...Je fais bien partie d'une association, habitat pour l'humanité, qui construit des maisons pour des démunis... Ce genre de choses... Mais c'est pas vraiment un club. Expliqua-t-il.

-Et ben... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Lança-t-il.

-Je me dis juste que c'est le minimum que l'on peut faire pour aider ceux que l'on cotoye tout les jours et qui ont eu moins de chance que nous, tu crois pas? Lança-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Si tu le dis. Souffla-t-il. Ecoute; là je dois filer, j'ai un truc à faire... C'était super de parler avec toi...Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire 100 000 volt.

-D'accord...A plus tard alors! Lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Bien malgré lui, en regardant Lucy partir, il ne pu pas empêcher son regard de dévier de son dos à une zone un peu plus basse...Rasseréner, il sortit du bâtiment et commença la longue marche qui l'attendait.

Enfin, longue, pour un ado normal adepte des jeux vidéos et des fast-food, pas pour un chasseur entraîné. Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean se retrouva devant la Chevy avec un soulagement non feint.

-Je suis désolé, bébé... Lança-t-il en forçant la portière.

Priant presque, il ouvrit la boîte à gand et soupira de soulagement quand il en ressortit un peu de liquide. Une petite liasse de billet ( Merci pa' d'avoir une mémoire qui foire!). Largement assez pour un bidon d'essence... Et quelques bières. Son père détestait qu'il boive de la bière, et Dean ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer que lui, ne buvait que ça! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il exagerait, ou qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool...Il buvait, quoi? Une ou deux bières par semaine...Chaque fois quand Sam était couché, ou qu'il était à l'école, même si c'était totalement inutile puisque son frère savait qu'il buvait de l'alcool... Comme il savait pourquoi il changeait de filles comme de chemises...Son frère avait beau avoir 11 ans, ce n'était plus un gamin...

Sortant de l'habitcale, il se dirigea ver le coffre et l'ouvrit. Il prit le large sac qui s'y trouvait, et y fourra plusieurs couteaux ainsi que trois ou quatre pistolets, plusieurs chagreur de balles en argents et une bonne réserve de sel. Il referma le sac et jura comme pas permis quand il le souleva. Bordel! C'était pas léger! Il claqua le coffre, regarda une dernière fois l'Impala.

-Ecoute, bébé, t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir mais pas tout de suite...On ne te laissera pas, c'est une promesse! Souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement timbré de parler à une caisse.


	8. L'intrus

Dean était maintenant devant la grosse maison des Camden ( Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, si tout avait été autrement, lui aussi aurait vécu dans ce type de maison semi-bourgeoise et c'était plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer... A lui-même comme aux autres) Il se demandait simplement où diable il allait pouvoir cacher les armes. La seule alternative était la chambre, leur chambre mais c'était risqué...Vachement risqué. Si Annie les trouvait? Pire, si Rosie les trouvait? Soupirant et balayant le problème d'un geste de la main, il alla vers l'entrée de derrière...Doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, c'est à dire presque aucun puisque son père l'avait entraîné pour, il regada discrétement par la fenêtre... Annie était bien là, dans la cuisine, entrain de s'activer.

Satisfait, il retourna à l'entrée principale, persuadé qu'elle serait ouverte. Et il avait eu raison... Après tout, dans ce type de banlieu, que risquaient-ils? Mais il devra tout de même penser à dire à Annie de fermer sa porte dorénavant... C'est vrai quoi, après tout, un psychopathe n'était pas sensé courir les rues? Il referma la porte sans un bruit, monta les marches de l'escalier à pas feutrés et se retrouva vite à l'étage. Il pouvait entendre les jumeux dormir paisiblement dans leur lit. Toujours aussi discrétement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit deux couteaux à l'interieur du sac et les accrocha à ses chevilles... Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il prit le Berreta dans ses mains, son arme préférée, et hésita un moment... Non, il n'allait pas le prendre même s'il l'aurait cruellement bien voulu.

Soupirant, il remit le revolver dans le sac après l'avoir chargé avec des balles en argent, en sortit les paquets de sel. Au cas où, il fourra quelque vêtement que le sergent Mickael leur avait rapporté la veille dans le sac, sur le dessus, cachant ainsi les armes...Il poussa ensuite le sac dans un placard et le cacha en dessous d'une pile de vieux vêtements.

Regardant sa montre; il se leva prestement, pestant conrtre sa lenteur. Cela faisait plus d'une heure trente qu'il avait quitté l'école. Dans une heure et demi, les cours étaient fini. Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, descendit les marches doucement mais alors qu'il posait son pied sur la dernière marche, celle-ci craqua.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Entendit-il Annie lançer de la cuisine, sur un ton méfiant.

Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et sortit sans prendre la précaution de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte claqua.

Annie arriva juste assez vite pour voir la porte se fermer bruyament, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Un inconnu était entré chez elle. Une peur sans nom l'envahi soudain, quelqu'un était entré chez eux et...

-Sam! David! Cria-t-elle en se montant les escaliers fébrilement. L'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment n'avait pas de nom, pas de fond... C'était juste de la terreur, de la douleur et de l'obscurité. Sam! David! Cria-t-elle encore en entrant dans la chambre des petits, les réveillants du même coups. Le chemin jusque là lui avait apparu interminable. Sam... David... Répéta-t-elle enfin, soulagée, en les réconfortant.

Essuyant ses larmes qui s'était mise à couler toute seule, elle se saisit du téléphone, encore tremblante et composa le numéro du bureau de son mari.

-Allô? Répondit mécaniquement la voix au bout du fil.

-Eric. Glapit-elle.

-Annie? Ca va? Tu a une voix étrange...

-Eric... Je crois que... Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison...

-Quoi? Quand? Annie, répond-moi...

-J'ai entendu un bruit dans l'entrée et quand je suis arrivée la porte se refermait... j'ai vu personne...Les jumeaux vont bien... Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Lança-t-il en racrochant.

Annie raccrocha le téléphone, encore légerement troublée. Elle resta encore un bon moment dans la chambre des jumeaux. Juste pour être sur.

...

Quand Sam entra dans la voiture à la sortie de l'école. Il vit bien au visage du révérend que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car chez les Winchesters, avoir son diplôme de décodage des mimiques et expressions faciales était presque obligatoire sous peine de ne pas se faire comprendre ou pire... De ne comprendre personne. Tout 11 ans qu'il avait, Sam se disait que c'était une belle connerie. Il avait toujours préféré parler et dire franco ce qu'il ressentait même s'il commençait doucement à integrer le « _Pas de sentimentalité_ » répété inlassablement par son père. Il avait eu du mal. Vraiment. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire clairement à son frère qu'il l'aimait même s'il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi, il était presque tabou de parler d'avant... Il était un temps où Sammy mourait d'envie de dire à son père comment il se sentait par rapport à sa vie, il voulait simplement comprendre... C'était passé...Depuis il avait compris que ce n'était pas parce que Dean ne le disait jamais, qu'il ne le pensait pas. Que du contraire. Il avait aussi compris que son frère était un éclopé des sentiments. Surtout de leur expression. Incapable de dire à quelqu'un à quel point il est important pour lui...Toujours est-il que Sam comprit parfaitement la très légère barre qui se dessinait sur le front du pasteur, le coin de ses lèvres légerement penchée vers le bas et son regard sérieux.

-Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-il alors que Rosie montait à son tour dans la voiture.

-Si... Répondit le pasteur... Mais Annie croit que quelqu'un est entré dans la maison.

-Quoi? Cria presque Rosie. C'est l'assassin? Il est arrivé quelque chose à maman? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Sam à son tour, beaucoup plus calme.

-Oui, tout va bien, juste une bonne frayeur...

-Il faudra faire plus attention à l'avenir... Je parie que votre porte n'était même pas fermée... Lança Sam en fronçant ses soucrils.

-Heu... Non... On ne la ferme que quand il n'y a personne à la maison...

-Et bien ça doit changer... Surtout avec ce qui rôde. Lança Sam en hochant la tête.

Eric cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant le petit garçon qui venait de lui tenir un discours construit, structuré et parfaitement logique sur la prudence. Bon, ok... Rosie aurait pu le faire tout aussi bien mais la situation était tout de même préocuppante, non? Un homme s'était introduit chez eux...Et le petit garçon venait lui dire qu'il suffisait d'être plus prudent. Eric se dit que l'enfant avait réagit bien trop calmement et il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre la chose...


	9. Devoirs et eau bénite

Dean avait le même diplome que Sam concernant les mimiques et expression facialles, avec bien plus d'experiences, avec comme sujet numéro un John J. Winchester militaire et dur à cuire; et donc avec mention très bien. Et on pouvait même dire qu'à ce niveau-là, ce n'était plus un diplome mais carrément un instinct.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en rentrant dans la cuisine, suivit de Simon et Lucy (Ils avaient du rentrer en bus et Dean avait Vraiment regretté l'Impala...), qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche? Lança-t-il négligement en attrapant avec envie une pomme qui trônait dans la plat sur la table de la cuisine ( Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dîner! C'était totalement impardonnable!).

-Comment tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda directement Mary qui était attablée dans la cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, cherchant des yeux son frangin.

-Ou est Sam? Demanda-t-il sans préambule d'une voix étrange.

-Dans votre chambre...Il fait ses devoirs. Répondit Eric qui se posait la même question que sa fille.

Dean hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison! Souffla Rosie. C'était sûrement l'assassin.

Dean arrêta son geste ( Il s'apprêtait à mordre à pleine dents sa pomme) estomaqué. IL s'était introduis dans la maison et Annie avait cru que l'assassin imaginaire avait frappé. Il était partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'envie de se torde de rire même si une pointe de compassion l'envahi un moment, la femme avait du avoir une peur bleu...Mais finalement, il croqua gouluement dans sa pomme et lança la même chose que son frère.

-Vous devriez franchement être plus prudent... Commençez donc par fermer la porte d'entrée.

Annie le regarda un moment avant de changer de sujet.

-Alors, cette première journée?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Un jour au lycée comme un autre. Des lolitas, des bigleux, des intellos, des grosses brutes sans cervelle, des suiveurs, des sportifs toujours sans cervelle, et les autres...

-Et tu fais sûrement partie des autres, c'est ça? Lança Simon, acide.

-Non...Répondit simplement Dean. Je ne me compte pas dans la population régulière des lycées... En générale, rajouta-t-il en déviant son regard vers Lucy. Et Sam? Comment ça a été? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux même s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la capacité de son frère à s'intégrer.

-D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, cela c'est très bien passer. Confia Eric.

-Il est dans la classe du grand-frère de Charlotte, une copine...Lança Rosie.

-Je suis sure qu'il a répondu à toutes les questions plus vite que son ombre... Souffla Dean avec un petite sourire avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Rosie.

-Hum... Faire mes devoirs... Lança-t-il négligemment même si cela sonnait comme un blasphème dans sa bouche.

Eric se retourna vers ses propres enfants quand il n'entendit plus Dean.

-Alors? Cette première journée? Demanda-t-il en regardant Simon. Rosie lui avait deja dit que le frère de Charlotte avait dit que Sam était un intello. Il s'integrait bien. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Dean était bien different de son frère.

-Il a dormi toute la matinée au fond de la classe, ne prêtant pas le moins du monde aux questions que la prof lui posait. Et l'après-midi...

-Oui?

-Pareil. Mentit Simon. Il n'était pas un rapporteur et ne voulait pas dénonçé Dean.

Dean poussa la porte de leur chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un Sam la tête fourrée dans un bouquin. Cela était tellement habituel dans tout ces boulversements qu'il se mit à rire doucement avant que son frère ne prenne la parole...

-C'est flippant, hein, cette histoire de mec qui entre chez les gens...Même étrange. Lança-t-il en relevant un regard flabmoyant vers son aîné.

-T'as raison, je suis mort de trouille...Souffla Dean avec un faux air appeuré.

-T'aurais pu faire attention. Relança Sam en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

-Ho c'est bon... Y a pas mort d'homme... Elle juste flippé un peu...

-Elle était morte de peur... Elle a pensé que les jumeaux avaient été enlevés...Rétorqua Sam.

-Par l'assassin imaginaire, c'est ça? Se moqua Dean.

-Dean!

-C'est bon... J'ai pas fait expres, Einstein! Les marches ont craqués! Mais j'ai réussi à cacher notre butin... Ajouta-t-il en pointant le placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prit?

-Quelques couteaux, quelques flingues chargés à l'argent et du sel...

-Tu va vraiment faire tes devoirs? Demanda enfin Sam en regardant son frère bizarrement.

-Sammy... Le jour où je ferai mes devoirs de mon propre chef, prépare tout de suite de l'eau bénite... Fut la seule réponse de Dean.


	10. le mode grandfrère

Cela faisait bien dix fois que Dean faisait le tour de la chambre sous le regard agaçé de son jeune frère. Il n'aimait pas rester enfermé. Ou plutôt il n'aimait pas rester enfermé dans une chambre de dix mètres carré, dans une maison de culq bénitq, avec une température extérieur environnant facilement les 30 degrés Celsius et deux bébés qui pleurent à s'épuiser les cordes vocales dans la chambre juste à côté.

Son frère, de nature infiniment plus patiente que lui, commençait aussi à s'énerver ( Dire que la situation était énervante était donc un doux euphémisme) Les pleures de gosses, il connaissait, il gérait. Sammy avait énormément pleuré les premiers temps, on aurait pu facilement le confondre avec une fontaine vivante. Et quand son père saturait (Assez vite durant cette période-là, presque immédiatement même) et qu'il n'était pas chez Bobby ou Jim, c'était lui, du haut de ses quatre ans, qui devait prendre le petit bout dans ses bras et le berçer maladroitement.

-Bordel! Avec 7 enfants, il n'a pas appris à les faire taire, ses marmots! Il pesta durement contre l'incapable pasteur ce qui lui fit bénéficer d'un énième regard noir de la part de son frère...Ben quoi? Dis-moi que tu ne trouve pas ça horripilant! Cingla-t-il.

-Ben vas-y, toi, puisque tu es si malin! Lui rétorqua son cadet, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Avec plaisir! Lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Dean fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la chambre des jumeaux... C'était David qui pleurait à tue-tête tandis qu'Annie et Eric essayaient de le calmer.

-Ou est l'autre? Sam? Demanda-t-il brusquement faisant sursauter les deux adultes.

-Mary l'a descendu pour éviter qu'il ne pleure à son tour... Répondit Annie, le petit dans les bras.

Dean du se mordre la langue pour ne pas lâcher une quelconque remarque bien acidulée. Sept gosses et pas moyen d'en empêcher un de geindre...Son regard devait parler pour lui car son frère lui renvoya un coup de coude.

-Hey! Lança-t-il autant surpris par le coup que par la présence de son frère qu'il n'avait pas senti.

-Dean... J'ai sommeil... Lança le plus petit.

Le mode grand-frère entra en action quand Dean vit effectivement les petits yeux de son frère et ses baillements étouffés. Eric lui se demandait pourquoi donc Sam avait dit ça à son frère, alors que de tout évidence, il n'y pouvait rien...Mais l'aîné se retourna vers lui et lança d'une voix neutre:

-Je peux le prendre? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... Et bien...Hésita Annie et Dean sourit.

-Je vais vous le casser, vous savez...Lança-t-il.

Annie jeta un regard d'appel au secours à son mari mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'accepter. Après un regard noir, elle tendit le bébé à Dean qui le prit avec une douceur certaine. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, plaça une de ses mains contre son dos et soutint légerement sa tête. Doucement il traça de petit cercle dans le dos du petit, tout en le berçant délicatement de droite à gauche et en chantonnant une comptine enfantine... Celle que Mary lui chantait. Celle qui parlait d'angelo et de tout un tas de connerie du genre... C'était pourtant celle-là qui calmait toujours Sammy instentanément. D'ailleurs, Sammy sourit quand il entendit la berçeuse, il ne s'étonna même pas de s'en souvenir...Et de plus, c'était bien cette voix-là, en plus aigue, qui la lui chantait... Pas la voix grave et basse de son père.

Annie regarda hébétée David s'endormir dans les bras de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci déposa avec une douceur infinie le bébé dans son lit. Sans un seul regard pour eux, il se tourna ensuite vers son frère qui étouffait un énième baillement:

-Au lit, Sam! Tu es crevé et demain c'est école! Lança-t-il d'une voix étonnament sérieuse, avec même, une note de sermon.

Sam opina et retourna se coucher dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il touché l'oreiller, que Morphée l'avait emporté.

-Très belle berçeuse... Nota Annie, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est la seule qui marchait avec Sam quand il était gosse...

-Mais... Tu devait à peine avoir cinq ans quand il était bébé... Lança Eric. Tu ne t'occupais pas de ton frère, si?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre qui s'occupait de lui du moment que quelqu'un s'occupait bien de lui?! Rétorqua sauvagement Dean avant de quitter la chambre.

Il rentra doucement dans la leur pour ne pas réveiller son frère, ferma la porte et ne parvenant plus à dormir, sachant que ce soir aussi sans doute, le loup-garou frapperait, il briqua son arme...Dire qu'il était fatigué le lendemain matin était un euphémisme. Il réveilla son frère doucement et lui dit de le rejoindre en bas.

Une scène sûrement inhabituelle dans cette petite famille parfaite se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée. Eric et Mary se dispurait. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Mary avait des fréquentations peu enviables et son père n'appréciait guère qu'elle n'aille pas à la fac...La belle affaire! Franchement, se mettre dans tout ses états par qu'un de vos gosses ne veut pas finir sa vie le cul vissé à une chaise! Annie était au côté de son mari et tentait de résonner sa fille. Si bien que personne ne vit Dean préparer son déjeuner à lui et à son frère. L'air de rien, il prit une poele dans une des armoires ( Il du les faire toutes avant de trouver la bonne!!), faucha 4 oeufs au frigo et les cassa dans un récipient. Dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, une ommelette était prête.

Les autres enfants des Camden descendèrent à leur tour tout comme Sam qui se saisit de l'assiette que Dean lui tendait. Lucy calma le jeu entre ses parents et Mary qui finit par claquer la porte.

-Il est génial, ici, le réveil-matin... Lança Dean sarcastique ce qui lui valut un autre coup dans les côtes.

-Maman... T'as pas fait assez d'ommelette... Râla Rosie.

-Mais je... J'en ai pas fait du tout. Répondit Annie.

Sam stoppa de manger et regarda autour de lui, pour voir qu'effectivement lui et Dean étaient les seuls à manger. Il renvoya un regard noir à son frère qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules innocement.

-C'est Dean qui l'a faîte... Enchaîna-t-il. Désolé. J'ai plus faim... Marmonna-t-il en repoussant son assiette.

-Mange... Tonna Dean en le foudroyant sur place.

-J'ai plus faim... Rétorqua le cadet.

-Tu n'a pratiquement rien mangé hier soir... Tu manges! Lança-t-il d'un ton catégorique en repoussant l'assiette sous le nez de son frère qui finit par obéïr. Quoi? Grogna Dean en s'aperçevant que tout le monde le regardait.

-Tu t'occupe bien de ton frère, Dean... Lança Annie avec un petite sourire.

C'est mon petit frère ... Souffla Dean le nez dans son assiette. Qui elle fréquente de si démoniaque Mary? Lança-t-il pour dévier la conversation sur des sujets plus marrant.

Sam lui lança un drôle de regard, sûrement pour le choix de ses mots mais cela le fit rire d'avantage.

-C'est surtout qu'elle a arrêté la fac...Commença Lucy. Et qu'elle traîne avec des jeunes qui fument de l'herbe...Expliqua-t-elle.

Annie s'était attendue à une remarque bien piquante et bien plaçée, Sam aussi pour dire vrai... Mais Dean se contenta de continuer à regarder Lucy en fronçant ses sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules négligemment. Sam releva la tête de son assiette, qu'il finissait tout compte fait assez bien, et regarda son frère avec étonnement. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Eric revint dans la pièce.

-Ecoutez les garçons... Vous n'irez pas au cours ce matin...Nous allons au commissariat, le sergent Mickaels dit vouloir vous parler. Expliqua-t-il.

Sam sembla déçu et Dean le remarqua presque instantanément.

-Mais on pourra y aller, cet après-midi, non?

-Bien sur... Répondit le pasteur légerement étonné mais il le fut beaucoup moins quand il vit Dean tourner sa tête vers son frère et paraître satisfait quand celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire.


	11. La perfect family

Ils déposèrent d'abord Simon, Lucy et Rosie à l'école avant de se diriger vers le commissariat. Eric tambourinait nerveusement le volant de ses doigts, signe irréfutable pour Dean que l'homme était énervé et s'apprêttait à entamer une conversation peu agréable pour lui et sans doute pour eux aussi...

-Dean... Je peux te parler? Demanda-t-il, simplement.

-Nous sommes dans une voiture... Même si je ne le voulais pas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix... Ironisa-t-il.

-Dean... Simon m'a dit qu'il t'avait entendu parler d'une des filles... De Lucy, je dirais...Continua le pasteur.

-Peut-être...

-Et ce, en des termes vulgaires...Ajouta-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Dean. Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça...Lança-t-il d'une voix atone, sans grande conviction.

-Dean... On ne dit pas des choses pareilles comme ça...Le sermonna le pasteur.

-Pourquoi? Demanda platement Dean, décidé à s'amuser un peu.

-Parce que ce n'est pas bien... On ne traite pas les femmes comme de vulgaires objets, on ne parle pas d'elles comme si elles n'avait pas de conscience. Ce sont des personnes, Dean. Expliqua le pasteur patiemment.

-Ho ça oui! Confirma Dean. Des personnes avec de sacrées formes! Ajouta-t-il et le pasteur ouvrit des yeux interloquées.

-Dean! Gronda son petit frère à côté de lui. C'est pas parce que tu te prend pour un casanova du dimanche que tout le monde est comme toi!

-Ca je sais... Y a qu'à voir Lucy, ou Mary ou même Simon...Je me demanda si leur grand-frère est plus cool... Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Comment c'est encore... Zack, Nath, Patt?

-Matt! Le corrigea le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dean... Reprit Eric de plus en plus désarmé devant le garçon.

-C'est bon, M'sieur le pasteur, j'y touche pas à Lucy. Je préfère de loin les filles dévergondées! Lança-t-il en sortant de la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés.

Sam regarda son frère se dirigé vers le commissariat alors que le pasteur était toujour à l'interieur de la voiture, étrangement calme. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme qui n'avait fait que receuillir deux gosses apparement paumé. Sur qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur un energumen comme Dean.

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal, vous savez... Glissa-t-il d'une voix douce. Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant...Ajouta-t-il comme si l'idée que son frère puisse faire délibérement du mal à quelqu'un était totalement incongrue.

Le pasteur se contenta de sourire. Il n'allait pas dire « _Je sais_ », ni « _J'en suis sure _» ou tout autre chose dans ce goût-là car de toute évidence, il ne savait pas. Il sortit ensuite de la voiture tout en se surprenant à vouloir que ces enfants retrouvent leur père vite fait. Ces enfants le dérangeaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Dean semblait si...Different. Il couvait tellement Sam du regard et dans son attitude quotidienne que cela en était touchant. Il semblait être plus qu'un grand-frère standar pour le plus jeune. Chaque geste, chaque parole rendait compte de cet état de fait...

Quand il sentrèrent dans le commissariat, Dean était déja entrain de marchander avec le sergent Mickaels pour voir son père. Celui-ci refusait évidement et il fut presque soulagé quand il vit le pasteur arrivé.

-Bien, écoutez, votre père sera ne sera pas emmené à la prison du compté pour la simple raison que l'affaire n'est pas terminée. Pour tout vous dire nous retrouvons encore d'ancienne escroquerie de sa part et les hauts gradés le soupçonnent dans l'affaire des meurtres...Alors, en attendant, il va rester ici, dans la cellule du commissariat... expliqua-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ils le soupçonnent encore? Demanda candidement Sam. Après tout, cette nuit aussi le loup-garou devait avoir agit et un corps retrouvés... A moins qu'il ne le soit pas encore.

-Comment ça? Interrogea le sergent en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Non, rien... Lança-t-il vivement sous le regard sombre de son frère.

-On peut le voir? Demanda directement Dean.

-J'ai bien peur que non... Soupira le sergent. Mais on va vous poser des questions...Lança-t-il prudement.

-Ca ne servira à rien. Lâcha Dean d'un air agaçé en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le pasteur.

-Parce qu'on ne répondra pas à vos questions. Répondit platement le plus agé.

-Sam? Tenta Eric et Dean rétrécit dangeureusement ses yeux.

-Mon frère vous a déja répondu. Rétorqua le plus jeune en faisant bien comprendre aux deux hommes que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était different de son frère qu'ils n'étaient pas solidaires.

-Vous êtes sur que... Insita le sergent apparement embêté.

-Que voulez entendre? Siffla Dean. Oui, notre père a commis toutes les escroqueries que vous pouvez lui repprocher et sûrement beaucoup plus. Non, il n'est pas coupable pour les meurtres de ces derniers jours. C'est ça? Demanda-t-il, un rien cynique.

-A peu près... Souffla Mickaels...Et pour votre mère?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sam tourna prestement sa tête vers son frère, une expression inquiète sur le visage tandis qu'une sorte de voile se posa sur le regard de Dean. Le rendant vert sombre. Dean fourra une de ses mains dans sa poche et baissa légerement les yeux avant de les relever dans une attitude de défi.

-Elle est morte. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rude et pourtant peu convaincante.

Mickael fut presque satisfait d'avoir destabilisé le garçon même si sa subite faiblesse le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Nous savons cela, continua-t-il, mais comment? Interrogea-t-il. Il connaissait la réponse bien sur mais était interressé de l'avoir de la bouche des deux gosses.

-Dans un incendie. Répondit Sam.

-Assassinée. Claqua Dean.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en même temps avec une expression qui laissait aperçevoir toute les répercussions que cet évenement avait eut sur leur vie.

-Dans un incendie criminel. Conclut Dean. Elle a été... Poignardée puis l'assassin à mit le feu à la maison. Ma mère n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Expliqua-t-il en ne modifiant que très peu la réalité en fait.

-Les rapports ne parlent que d'un incendie accidentel. Nota Mickaels.

-Oui. Répondit platement Dean en plantant ses emeraudes dans les yeux du sergent.

L'homme n'insista pas. Cela n'aurait servit à rien de les braquer davantage.

-Nous en avons parlé, le révérent et moi, et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour que vous restiez chez lui jusqu'a ce que l'affaire soit réglée.

-Maginifique. Railla Dean. Nous allons rester avec la perfect family...

-Merci. Répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.


	12. Alcohol, sex and fight

Sam fut déposé à l'école dans le début de l'après-midi, légèrement déçu. Franchement pour apprendre que rien n'allait changer et qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir leur père, il aurait préféré assister au cours de mathématique. Surtout qu'on était vendredi et qu'ils avaient un devoir conséquent pour le week-end. Dean quant à lui, aurait nettement apprécier que cela dure plus longtemps... Non, parce que l'idée d'avoir sport ne l'attirait pas plus que ça.

Comme dans toutes les matières scolaires, il ne foutait rien en sport. Il n'en voyait pas l'utlilité. Non pas qu'il était nul, parce qu'il était plutôt bon en basket, en course et evidement en pompage ou abdo mais cela ne l'interressait pas de le faire dans le cadre scolaire. C'était débile! Et vachement inutile!

Mais le fait est qu'il avait sport aujourd'hui et que, bénédiction ou malédiction, c'était jour de course. Il était rapide, ça oui, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de le faire si un démon, un loup-garou ou un wendigo ne lui filait pas le train...Alors la plupart du temps quand les autres couraient et faisait le tour du terrain de football, lui, s'éclipsait et prenaient le temps d'aller au drugstore du coin et d'acheter une bière...Tellement plus jouissif. Et vraiment plus utile. Et la plupart du temps, les profs ne l'emmerdaient pas. C'était un nouveau, souvent arrivé en milieu d'année, insolent et arrogant, la plupart des profs abandonnaient avant d'avoir commençé... Et de toute manière, il voyait mal son père l'enguirlander pour avoir manqué un cour débile, vraiment...

Donc, le voilà, en training et en tee-shirt, devant le terrain de fottball. Il aperçoit Simon au loin, courir avec ses amis. Cela n'a pas l'air d'une partie de plaisir. La décision est vite prise. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, il fait mine de traverser le terrain en courant et se fait la malle par les gradins... Après avoir été prudent dans les couloirs et dans les rues de la ville ( Il ne savait pas trop où travaillait le pasteur) il entra dans un café...

Il grimaça quand il vit le café en question. C'était plus un club branché. Genre qui vend pas d'alcool ou pire qui vérifie si tu as l'âge. Les bars où il avait l'habitude d'aller servaient tout le monde en regardant à peine la tête du client et ceux qui faisait mine de vérifier son âge se laissaient convaincre par sa large carrure. Donc... Il fit demi-tour. Merci mais... Non merci.

Il erra dans les rues un moment avant de voir un bar qui pourrait convenir. Il y entra et se sentit tout de suite chez lui... La plupart des clients étaient des routiers, peut-être un ou deux chasseurs attiré par les loup-garous, des touristes perdu, les petits truands du coin et les fêtard invétérés. Il s'installa au comptoir et laissa son regard traîné sur la serveuse.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Parfait. La plupart des filles lui donnait facilement 17/18 ans et il devait l'admettre, la plupart des filles travaillant dans ce genre de bar n'était pas contre l'idée de se faire un jeunot... Tant mieux pour lui! Elle était blonde, évidement!, et avait une poitrine plus qu'oppulente.

-Hey! Une bière s'te plaît... Siffla-t-il avec un sourire à cent mille voltes.

-Tout de suite, mon chou... Répondit la plantureuse serveuse, un sourire en coin aux quelles il répondit par un autre sourire plus engageant. Techinque testée et approuvée.

La bière fraîche lui fit un bien fou quand elle s'écoula dans sa gorge. C'est dingue comme ça détend après quelques pics de stress...Après plusieurs oeillades de moins en moins discrètes avec la serveuse, il était sur le point d'aller conclure quand il entendit une voix qu'il semblait connaître:

-Je sais pas trop... C'est pas trop mon genre de bar... Protesta faiblement la fille.

-Allez... Mary... Ca va te changer, tu va voir... Martela Frankie alors que Johny l'entraînait vers une table du fond.

-Bon, ok... Mais juste une bière, hein? Juste une...

-Mais oui... Juste une... Lui assura Frankie en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

Pendant un court instant, Mary croisa le regard de Dean et parue statufiée. Mais avisant le verre de bière vide que l'adolescent avait devant lui et qu'il devait sûrement être en cours à cette heure-ci, elle reprit son chemin. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'un étranger, un gosse paumé pouvait pensé d'elle, après tout!

Elle aurait cru que Dean se serait pour ainsi dire enfuit face à elle, de peur qu'elle n'aille rapporter et en même temps, elle savait que c'était peu probable, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que son père sache qu'elle fréquentait ce genre de bar...Mais Dean les fréquentait? Et il buvait de l'alcool? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, il semblait affreusement à l'aise dans l'ambiance du bar presque sordide et complétait presque le décor. D'après les regards plus que suggestif de la serveuse, elle était sur qu'il lui avait fait du rentre dedans... Mais elle fut estomaquée quand elle le vit se lever et aller dans l'arrière boutique... Suivit de près par la dite serveuse.

Il en ressortit à peine dix minutes plus tard, légerement débraillé. Il sortit un billet de sa poche et le déposa sur le comptoir. Sans un regard pour elle, il sortit. Il était sûrement l'heure de rentrer au lycée pour sauver les apparences, pensa-t-elle...

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait 15 ans. Il buvait, sortait, et... Et... Couchait avec la première venue. Elle, à qui ses parents avaient toujours inculquer qu'on ne devait pas coucher avant le mariage... Le contraste était saisissant. Il avait 15 ans!

...

Dean quant à lui avait déja oublié sa rencontre. La fille du pasteur n'irait de toute façon rien rapporter. Il doutait que le bon révérent soit fier que sa fille se promène dans ce genre de bar. Son père, à lui, ne s'en formalisait pas. C'était même passage obligé pour un bon chasseur. Parce que les chasseurs sont pires que les bonnes femmes côté potin. Et machin il a été blessé par ça, et truc il a été tué par çi et bidule il a été possédé,... Pires que des bonnes femmes, je vous disais. Donc pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait, des derniers phénomènes marquant le monde de la chasse, d'un nombre élevé de possession dans une telle ville; il fallait en passer par les bars. Il avait été plongé dans cette ambiance enfumée et bruyante dés sa pré-adolescence et avait adoré...

Il arriva au lycée, retraversa les grandins, et rejoignit directement les vestiaires par l'entrée principale ni vu, ni connu. Il se changea en deux temps, trois mouvements et sortit. La plupart des étudiants étaient déja sortit et les couloirs étaient quasiment vide. Il fut donc plutôt surpris d'entendre des voix étoufées provenir des toilettes des garçons. Il s'en approcha doucement, sans le moindre bruit et écouta avec attention. Il pouvait entendre des gémissements et des coups sourd. Des coups poings et des cris étouffés. Il en était sur. Il connaissait trop le bruit que pouvait faire une lutte pour hésiter plus longtemps.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il poussa la porte. Un garçon brun et chétif étaient étallé au sol, le nez en sang et les mains replié sur son ventre alors qu'un autre, un blond, était entrain de se faire maltraiter.

Dean reconnut presque immédiatement Simon. Celui-ci était tenu par un grand molosse roux, qui le tenait durement par les épaules, un autre frappait sans vergogne dans le ventre du blond tandis qu'un troisème encoureagait celui qui semblait être le meneur à cogner toujours plus fort.

-Alors, Camden, toujours enclin à jouer les sauveurs? Demanda le troisième, un sourire malsain sur son visage carré.

-Hum hum...Laissa échapper Dean en dardant du regard les trois mastodons.

Il était certain qu'ils étaient tout trois plus grand, plus costaud, plus large que lui... Mais Dean était sur aussi qu'ils étaient moins rapide, moins fort et moins malin.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux, le nouveau? Grogna le roux d'un ton bourru.

-A ton avis, poil de carotte? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acebe.

L'autre vit rouge et lâcha Simon qui se laissa glisser à terre ravi que l'attention soit dirigé vers un autre que lui.

-Tu veux jouer au héro comme Camden? Demanda le meneur, avec un rictus méprisant.

-Pas vraiment, non... Je veux juste me défouler sur vous. Annonça-t-il sans sourciller.

-Comment ose-tu...Aboya le troisième, un grand brun, en s'avançant lourdement vers lui.

-Comme ça... Rétroqua Dean en sautant littéralement sur lui.

Il lui envoya une droite meurtrière qu'il recut en plein sur l'arcade sourcillière, le deuxième bondit à son tour mais il su l'éviter et lui faire un croche-patte. Il se retrouva étallé sur le sol des chiottes, le nez en sang, les larmes aux yeux. Le rouquin lui asséna un violent coup de poings dans le visage mais Dean l'encaissa sans broncher avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les valseuses. L'autre cria de douleur en plaquant ses mains sur la partie sensible mais le grand brun revint à la charge, malgré son arcade petée et lui donna un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre. Dean encaissa encore et cracha un peu de sang mais il répliqua bien vite par un coup de poing dans le visage, et un deuxième...Le deuxième, le meneur, se releva du sol et l'agrippa par derrière alors que celui aux parties fragiles s'avançait dangeureusement vers lui. Le coup de poing parti mais Dean réussi à se soustraire à son adversaire et c'est le meneur qui recut le coup sur son nez déja bien amoché. Celui qui restait s'apprêtait à riposter quand...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Tonna un éducateur alors qu'il poussait la porte.


	13. Dans le bureau du principal

Eric poussa les portes du lycée, partagé entre de la colère et de l'inquiètude. Le principal du lycée l'avait appelé pour lui signaler que Simon était mêlé à une bagarre tout comme Dean. Bizzarement, cela ne l'avait pas étonné que Dean puisse se battre mais que Simon s'y mette aussi l'avait plus que surpris. Simon n'aimait la bagarre, c'était presque génétique dans la famille, il préferait de loin une bonne conversation autout de la table que de régler ses comptes à coups de poings. Eric se demanda si on n'avait jamais appris à Dean qu'il y avait une alternative aux poings...

Quand le principal avait appelé, Sam était déja rentré et quand Eric lui avait annoncé que son frère s'était battu, le petit avait seulement haussé les épaules en plaignant les pauvres bougres qui s'étaient retrouvés face à lui...Eric n'avait pas tout compris mais d'après la réaction de Sam, cela ne devait être pas être la première fois.

Il soupira lourdement, une fois devant les portes du bureau du principal. Une pensée fugace vint alors le happer: Pourquoi avait-il acceuilli ses enfants? Pensée qu'il refoula bien vite, ses enfants avaient besoins de son aide, de tout évidence.

Il poussa donc la porte. Il s'était attendu à deux ou trois gamins qui s'était tappé dessus pour passer le temps. Il se retrouva devant deux trios. Le premier était composé de trois gros bras amochés. Il y avait un grand rouquin qui semblait se replié sur lui, les mains plaquées sur son entre-jambe que Eric supposait douloureux. Un autre, un grand brun avait l'arcade sourcillière bien abîmée, un oeil au beurre noir et une joue plus que rouge. Enfin le troisième, avait un nez comme une balle de tennis.

Il se tourna alors vers le deuxième trio. Il vit d'abord Simon, mal à l'aise, et vraiment bien amoché. Le nez était enflé, les lèvres fendues, une plaie s'étendait sur sa joue et un oeil au beurre noir complétait le tout. Il y avait ensuite un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, un peu plus petit, plus chétif, plus mince. Il était aussi bien amoché et semblait appeuré. Et puis il y avait Dean qui dénotait vraiment dans le paysage. Il avait aussi un oeil au beurre noire et la lèvre fendue mais semblait tout sauf ennuyé. Il semblait même très bien. Dardant de son regard moqueur les trois molosses, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le principal était assis derrière son bureau et observait les deux groupes d'un oeil accusateur.

-Révérent...Lança le principal en serrant la main d'Eric.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant.

-Messieurs Roberski, Gregoire et Catring semblent avoir voulu voler monsieur Peters. Annonça l'autre en pointant le garçon le plus chétif.

-Qu'est-ce que mon fils vient faire là-dedans? Demanda le pasteur doucement.

-Il semble qu'il ait voulu le défendre. Répondit le directeur d'une voix neutre.

-Et Dean?

-Il m'a défendu. Lança Simon d'une voix convaincue. Il n'a rient avoir là-dedans...Ajouta-t-il.

-Bien. S'il vous plaît les enfants, vous voulez bien sortir un instant... Demanda poliment le directeur. Pas toi, Dean! Ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait déja vers la sortie.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le garçon avec une totale désinvolture.

-Ecoutez, Réverent, je peux passer l'affaire sur la bagarre. James Roberski et sa bande terrorisaient depuis longtemps les plus jeunes...Que Simon... Et Dean ait voulu défendre Peters me semble tout à fait louable.

-Mais? Lança Dean, à nouveau.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes resté, Monsieur Winchester. Vous avez manqué les cours hier et aujourd'hui après-midi...Annonça l'autre.

-Hum...J'ai été voir si on avait bien tout repris à notre appartement. Et je suis passé au commissariat pour voir si je ne pouvais pas voir mon père. Mais personne ne m'a vu, je sais passé inaperçu quand je le veux... Expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme et parfaitement maîtrisé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai...Lança Eric d'un ton sans reproche.

-Prouvez-le. Répliqua l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard déterminé. Et puis...Rajouta-t-il... Mary m'a vu près du commissariat, demandez-le lui...

-Je le ferai. Assura Eric.

-Je vous en prie. Sussura Dean d'un ton poli avec un large sourire.

Il sortirent ensemble du bureau du diresteur après qu'Eric l'ait salué. Simon les attendait dans le couloir, mal à l'aise sous le regard de son père.

-Je suis désolé, papa. Lança le garçon.

Dean lui jeta un drôle de regard. Pas pour le ton ou le malaise évident du jeune homme, lui-même ne devait pas être très fier quand il s'excusait devant son père. D'ailleur la plupart du temps, un regard de John lui suffisait pour se sentir mal pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais le fait même qu'il s'excuse pour quelque chose comme ça, l'horripilait...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Demanda-t-il à Simon. C'est lui qui t'a demandé d'agir.

Simon lui lança un ragard avant de se retourner vers son père qui désivageait Dean.

-C'est vrai. Admit le pasteur. Je t'ai dit d'intervenir.

-J'ai éssayé de leur parler...Argua le blond.

-Mais tu les a tout de même bien arrangé. Siffla Eric.

-Moi? Coassa Simon. Non, je ne les ai pas touché une seule fois. C'est Dean qui s'en est occupé.

-Des trois? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Des trois, confirma Simon, et il s'en est bien tiré. Lança-t-il en regardant l'oeil au beurre noir de Dean.

-Pff... Souffla celui-ci. Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu... Mais franchement, même Sammy aurait pu les éclater, ces rigolos-là... Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.


	14. Le répertoire vivant

Dean poussa la porte de la cuisine, Simon sur ses talons. Le trajet avait été silencieux, personne n'avait dit mot. Dean détestait le silence. Vraiment. Depuis toujours. Quand on se tait c'est que ça ne va pas, c'est que quelque chose cloche, qu'il y a un problème...D'ailleurs, quand il allait mal, il se taisait. Simplement. C'est ce qu'il avait fait quand il était petit, suite à la mort de sa mère. Il détestait le silence. Il était souvent pesant et malaisé. Sauf avec Sam. Le silence qu'il partageait avec Sam, il était différent. Plus souple, plus frais, plus vrai. Eux deux, il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, alors il se taisait, et le silence était bon. Tout simplement.

Sam était dans la cuisine. Avec un autre garçon. Il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. C'était sûrement l'aînée... Jack... Non, Matt! Il avait des cheveux coupé au carré et Dean pouvait voir rien qu'à son regard qu'il était aussi coinçé que le reste de la famille. Parfait! Vraiment parfait!

-Salut! Lança-t-il en s'asseyant près de son frère qui évalua les dégats.

-Ils étaient combien? Demanda simplement Sam, un regard presque accusateur sur lui.

-Trois. Répondit Dean. Mais c'était pour défendre Blondie! Argua-t-il alors que le concerné le foudroya du regard.

-Je t'avais rien demandé! Grogna Simon en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Les pauvres... Souffla Sam avec compassion.

-Ho, ça va, Samantha, je les ai pas non plus haché menu, hein! Rouspeta Dean.

-M'appelle pas comme ça!! Lança Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes mais contrairement à d'habitude Dean esquiva le coup habilement. Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda Sam en fronçant ses soucrils, suspitieux.

-Rien. Eluda Dean. Alors tu es Matt, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il à l'autre pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Dean! Tu a reçu des coups dans les côtes? Demanda Sam, décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-A peine deux. Répondit son frère, agaçé.

-Tu a des côtes cassées? Demanda le petit de but en blanc. Fêlée, alors? Continua-t-il.

-Dean, intervint alors Annie, c'est vrai, tu as reçu des coups?

-Mais non, mais non... Siffla Dean en lançant à son frère un regard noir.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant, Dean. Enlève ton Tee-shirt qu'on voit si c'est grave...Lança Eric.

-Vous êtes médecin? Cracha Dean, vénimeux.

-Merde... Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Sam, comprenant sa gourde.

Ils ne devaient en aucun cas voir le torse de Dean. Ni ses bras. Ni son dos. Couvert de cicatrice. D'anciennes écorchures, brûlures, griffures, lacérations, plaies en tout genre. Le corps de Dean du haut de ses 15 ans étaient déja un répertoire, on aurait pu facilement l'intituler « _Le répertoire des blessures diverses et variées des chasseurs _». Non, non, ils ne devaient surtout pas voir ça... Sous peine de penser que leur père les battaient et pas qu'un peu... Mais c'était trop tard. Eric avait flairé l'arnaque, comme on dit, dés que Sam s'était rétracté.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en faisant passer son regard d'un frère à l'autre.

-Rien. Je suis pudique. C'est pas un crime... Lança Dean avec une expression partagée entre un sourire colgate et un regard noir.

-Dean...Souffla Eric avec un regard compatissant.

-Je sais prendre soin de moi... Cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Je vais aller me reposer...Lança-t-il... C'est que c'est fatiguant de défendre Blondie...Siffla-t-il encore presque rageusement en grimpant déja les escaliers.

Simon vira au rouge pivoine avant de monter à son tour dans sa chambre sous prétexte de faire ses devoirs et Sam voulu faire de même mais Eric le retint par le bras.

-Sam, si ton frère est blessé... D'une quelconque manière que se soit... Nous devons le savoir. Lança le pasteur en regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

-Comme mon frère vous l'a dit, _Monsieur_, il sait très bien prendre soin de lui-même... Répondit-il en se dégageant de la prise de l'homme.

-Sam... Lança l'homme inutilement alors que l'enfant s'était déja éclipsé.

-Vous devez vous amusez... Lança Matt, ironiquement.

-Matt... Siffla Annie. Cela n'est pas amusant, c'est même très sérieux...Eric, tu crois que Dean voulait nous cacher quelque chose? Tu crois que...

-Je ne sais pas, Annie, je ne sais pas... Mais j'espère bien le découvrir.

...

-Dean ça va? Demanda Sam en entrant dans sa chambre. Merde, Dean! Souffla-t-il en voyant son frère allongé sur son lit, torse nu.

De grandes ecchymoses allant du rouge au violet s'étendaient sur son abdomen mais Dean ne semblait pas souffrir quand il respirait.

-C'est moins moche que ça en à l'air, Sammy. Le rassura l'aînée. J'ai pas de côte cassée... Expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis désolé, lança subitement Sam. Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il encore, une mine contrite sur le visage.

-Tu pensais à quoi, Sam? Gronda le plus agé.

-A rien, justement. Lança Sam. Enfin si... A toi. Rajouta-t-il plus bas et le regard de Dean s'adoucit immédiatement.

-C'est bon... C'est pas grave. Grommela-t-il alors. Mais laisse-moi dormir en paix.

-Maintenant? Coassa Sam.

-Ouep, maintenant. Parce que cette nuit je vais gambader joyeusement à la recherche de notre ami velu...Lança-t-il en se couchant.

-Tout seul?

-Oui, Sam, tout seul...Affirma Dean, les yeux fermés.

-Mais...

-Sammy...Souffla Dean sur un ton d'avertissement.

Sam soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que son frère aille chasser le loup-garou, _seul_. Non, alors là, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était presque sure que le père apprécierait. Pas qu'il encourageait Dean a chasser seul, pas encore, mais il le laissait volontiers couvrir ses arrières ou le côté gauche. Leur père prenait toujours le côté droit. Toujours. C'était aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre. Et comme dans ce cas-ci, leur père n'était pas disponible comme qui dirait, il était persuadé qu'il encouragerait Dean à finir le travail. _Sinon des innocents vont payer, Sammy!_ S'entendait-il déja dire sur un pur ton de réprimande. Il était sur que s'il demandait à Dean pourquoi il devait le faire maintenant, il entendrait la même réponse avec la même intonation et la même expression. Il soupira de nouveau. Il détestait quand Dean faisait son John.


	15. Conversation nocturne

Simon n'avait pas pu échapper à une conversation bien sentie avec son père. Il avait, après tout, couvert Dean lors de son absence en cours. Et même si Eric pouvait comprendre son action, il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser passer. Sam et Dean n'avaient plus décollés de leur chambre depuis leur rentrée de cours et Eric commençait à être inquiet. Parce que la réaction de Dean n'avait rien eu de normal.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était monté couché quand un bruit sourd le réveilla. Depuis peu, il avait le sommeil assez léger, ce qui n'était pas plus mal averc les jumeaux qui allaient bientôt commençer à faire mille et une bêtises en se promenant partout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Annie qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et un doux sourire éffleura ses lèvres. Par acquis de conscience, il alla dans la chambre des petits mais ceux-ci étaient tout aussi profondément endormis que leur mère. La porte des filles était fermée tout comme celle de Simon et aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers la porte. Il alla même vérifier la porte d'entrée et la porte de derrière. L'idée qu'un homme puisse être entré chez eux par effraction alors qu'Annie et les petits étaient là lui donnait tout simplement la nausée... Qui sait ce que cet homme aurait été capables de faire? Chassant ces terribles pensées de son esprit, il remonta les escaliers. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre quand son regard fut attiré par un rai de lumière. La porte de Sam et Dean était entrouverte et des murmures lui parvenaient.

Eric hésita réellement entre aller voir directement ce qu'il se passait, en toute franchise ou rester là et écouter. Sa conscience lui criait de ne pas écouter aux portes, il avait assez répété à ses enfants que cela n'était pas bien mais ces deux enfants-là l'intriguaient d'une manière presque surnaturelle. Cédant à sa curiosité, il se rapprocha sans jamais se coller à la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean! Lança la voix de Sam avec une intonation mi-sérieuse, mi-boudeuse.

-Sam! Je dois le faire. Point final! Papa me dirait de le faire! Argua Dean agaçé.

-C'est pas vrai! Tu ne l'a encore jamais fait tout seul! Rouspeta Sam.

De plus en plus intrigué par les propos des deux jeunes garçon, il se rapprocha davantage et pu aperçevoir Dean. Il portait un jeans, un sweat-chirt et une chemise. Son pendentif refletait la lumière de la lampe posée sur la commode. Dean fusilla son frère du regard pour ensuite se pencher vers le placard. Eric le vit prendre quelque chose dans un gros sac en toile mais ne put distinguer quoi exactement et au moment où l'objet allait être en pleine lumière, Sam vint se poster dans son champ de vision, l'empêchant ainsi de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Dean... Ce n'est pas prudent! Tenta Sam une nouvelle fois.

Sam, lui, n'était pas habillé, il était encore en pyjama et semblait vraiment inquiet pour son frère.

-C'est dangereux! Lança Sam avec véhémence.

-Je sais Sammy...Tonna Dean. Puis se plaçant devant son jeune frère, il lui souffla: Je te jure de faire attention... Et puis, peut-être que je trouverais rien cette nuit...Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Eric se demanda si c'était normal d'avoir l'estomac si douloureux à l'écoute d'une conversation entre deux frères. Et là, il se rappela que les deux frères en questions étaient peut-être les enfants d'un tueur en série et qu'ils avaient une conversation plus que suspecte. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment prendre les choses. Dean bougea et il fut presque sur d'entendre la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

-Tu passe pas par en bas? Demanda Sam.

-Ouais, se renfrogna Dean, et puis on va encore crier au voleur imaginaire!

-Elle a eu vraiment peur, Dean! Le réprimanda son frère.

-Ils se font beaucoup trop de film et de toute manière, ils l'auraient bien cherché! Laisser sa porte ouverte, franchement! Râla Dean.

-Ce sont des gens bien! Argua Sam.

-Des gens bien qui nous éloignent de papa! Répondit Dean.

-Ils croivent bien faire... Soupira Sam.

-L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, Sam! Lança Dean avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

-Mais ils ne savent pas... Murmura Sam avant de soupirer et de fermer la fenêtre.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne se lança pas à la poursuite du jeune garçon, il l'aurait fait d'habitude... Il suffisait juste de descendre dans la rue, il devait sûrement encore y être. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il composa le numéro de la police et leur expliqua que le gosse avait fait une fugue. Il ne voulait pas créer d'ennuis aux enfants mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine et la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée que cela avait été Dean qui s'était introduit dans la maison mais surtout les propos de la conversation. _C'est dangereux-Tu ne l'a encore jamais fait tout seul- Papa me dirait de le faire! _Cela ne pouvait pas être sérieusement ça... Ce n'était pas possible.


	16. Samedi matin

Eric ne dormit pas de la nuit, il passa son temps à vérifier si tout ses enfants dormaient bien, si la porte était bien fermée, si les fenêtres n'étaient pas restées ouvertes par un simple oubli, il s'était dirigé vers la porte des frères plusieurs fois avec la ferme intention de demander des comptes mais chaque fois, il revenait sur ses pas sans véritable raison. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait le petit se tournéeret se retourner dans le lit par l'intersitce de la porte, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il pouvait l'entendre soupirer et qu'il pouvait sentir d'ici son inquiètude bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

Très tôt dans la matinée, alors qu'il était toujours entrain de faire les cent pas sur le palier au premier étage, il entendit un bruit venir de la chambre des deux garçons. Il bénit le ciel que la porte soit toujours entrouverte et se posta discrétement devant celle-ci. Dean venait de rentrer dans la chambre, son visage était tendu et ses vêtements sales, il tenait fermement son poignet gauche contre lui et avait un petit sac accroché à son dos.

-Putain de flics à la con! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam, toujours dans son lit, grogna dans son sommeil et Dean se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire presque tendrement.

-Dort Sammy, c'est rien... Souffla-t-il à son frère en passant sa main droite dans la chevelure plus qu'abondante de celui-ci.

Eric n'était pas vraiment étonné de la tendresse de l'aîné envers le plus jeune, il avait déja remarqué que les frères étaient fortement lié. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger sur cela. Bien sur il était normal que deux frères soit liés mais Sam avait 11 ans et Dean 15. A cet âge-là, Dean devrait souffler d'exaspération à l'idée de traîner son petit frère partout et Sam devrait revendiquer son autonomie. Mais non. Dean semblait s'occuper de Sammy d'une manière remarquable tandis que Sam acceptait cela sans rechigner. Il semblait même obéïr à Dean d'une façon tout à fait étonnante. Pendant que le pasteur était perdu dans ses songes, Dean s'était tourné vers le placard et y avait rangé quelque chose qu'Eric n'avait toujours pas pu voir. Maudit obscurité!

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Dean ôta sa chemise sale en grimaçant légerement quand il passa son poignet gauche par la manche. De là où il était Eric pouvait seulement voir que le poignet en question était anormalement gonflé. Il passa ensuite son Sweat-shirt avec la même grimace et Eric du retenir un haletement. Le torse de Dean était barré de cicatrice en tout genre. Il y en avait des grandes, des petites, des larges, des étroites, des brûlures, des égratinures...Ainsi que deux larges hématomes sur ses côtes. Quand Dean se tourna pour se saisir d'un autre Sweat, Eric pu voir qu'il en était de même sur son dos.

-Dean? Demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Sam.

-Rendort-toi, Sam. Il est encore tôt. Lui répondit l'aîné en enfilant son sweat et Eric remarqua que cette fois-ci, il ne grimaça pas et que même, il se servait de son poignet douloureux.

-Tu va bien? Demanda le plus petit en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-Très bien. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Rendort-toi, maintenant.

-Ok... Marmonna le petit en retombant endormis.

Dean attendis quelque minutes afin d'être sur que Sam soit vraiment endormis pour ouvrir son sac à dos. Il en sortir une bande velpo et une pommade. Il étalla rapidement la pommade sur son poignet et l'entoura avec la bande, le tout avec une dexterité qui ne laissa aucun soupçon sur la pratique courante de l'exercice.

-Fait chier... Marmonna Dean. Ils pouvaient pas faire leur tour ailleur ces putains de poulets... Baragouina-t-il encore. Franchement, maintenant l'autre grénouille de bénitier va me tomber dessus... Génial. Vraiment génial.

Pour finir Dean soupira et se coucha, bien décidé à profiter des quelques heures qu'il lui restait. Eric se pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser. Distraitement, il descendit à la cuisine. Comment devait-il réagir? Devait-il faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu? Laisser couler? Ou devait-il demander à Dean où il était parti? Il se passa une main sur le visage, las et complétement perdu. Comment devait-il agir avec ses deux enfants? Plus tard la police l'appela, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait retrouvé le gamin, il les rassura en leur disant qu'il était revenu.

C'était Samedi matin et il était 7h15 du matin. Tout le monde dormait encore. Sauf le pasteur qui n'avait pas pu se rendormir une fois que Dean était rentré. Curieux, et se demandant toujours s'il allait parler avec le plus âgé, il se dirigea vers la chambre des deux garçons. Encore une fois, il y entendit des voix et encore une fois, il ne résista pas à la tentation, il écouta à la porte:

-Allez, Sammy...Encore une petite dizaine... Lança la voix amusée de l'aînée.

-Quoi? Encore? Lança le cadet. J'en ai déja fait 40!

-50, Sammy, 50! Allez, hop...41...42...

Et l'aînée continuait tandis que le cadet se fatiguait déja à faire des pompes au sol sous le regard attentif de son aîné.

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu fais rien? Lança le cadet, bourru.

-Hey! Je suis blessé! S'offusqua faussement l'aîné en pointant son poignet.

-Ouais, ouais... Et tu sais pas faire des abdos? Ou mieux, tu veux pas faire le tour du pâté de maisons? Au moins, ça me donnerait une dizaine de minutes en plus au lit... J'ai pas dormi de la nuit! Ronchonna le cadet.

-Bien sur... Tu dormais comme une marmote quand je suis rentré!

-En parlant de ça...Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit quand tu es rentré? Tu m'a même dit que tu allais bien...Siffla le plus jeune en se redressant.

-Je vais bien... Souffla Dean en levant ses yeux au ciel. C'est juste une petite foulure de rien du tout... J'ai du sauter dans un buisson pour ne pas que les poulets me voient et je suis mal retombé...D'ailleurs... Marmonna-t-il en enlevant sa bande velpo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Gronda Sam.

-Tu veux vraiment que l'autre me voit avec un bandage?! Demanda l'aîné. C'était une pure question réthorique.


	17. Pasteur et Pasteur

Après s'être habillé les deux frères descendirent dans la cuisine. Ils s'étonnèrent d'y trouver Eric qui préparait le petit déjeuner et Sam s'installa à table.

-Vous êtes déja levé, monsieur? Demanda le plus petit.

-Oui, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Avoua le pasteur, l'air ennuyé, en déposant deux assiettes devant les deux enfants.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sam. C'est encore cette histoire d'intrus qui vous perturbe? Demanda-t-il. Il ne faut pas. Assura-t-il, déterminé.

-Je sais. Soupira le pasteur, se sentant plus vieux que jamais. Je... J'ai à vous parler...Souffla-t-il d'une voix las.

Sam jeta un regard furtif à son frère qui se tendit imperceptiblement même s'il arborait toujours un sourire charmeur.

-A propos de quoi? Demanda Dean d'une voix neutre.

-De ton escapade nocturne. Répondit simplement le pasteur.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rapetisser ses yeux en faisant une drôle de moue suspicieuse. Dean avait toujours su modifier l'expression de son visage avec une gamme interminable de mimiques. Sam c'était toujours dit que c'était pour pallier à son handicap de sentiment.

-C'était vous les flics...Annonça Dean d'une voix tranchante.

-Et de tes cicatrices, de vos discussions, du fait que c'est toi que Annie a pris pour un intrus...Continua Eric sans se préoccuper de la remarque de Dean.

-Vous nous avez espionné!! Gronda Dean en se levant.

Ses poings étaient serrés et son visage crispé dans un expression de profonde colère.

-Vous vous prétendez bon et respectueux d'autruis mais en fait, vous n'êtes qu'un fouineur qui ne sait pas faire autre chose que de se mêler de la vie des autres! Vous n'êtes qu'un raté, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que jugez les gens qui ne vive pas comme vous! Mon père n'est pas parfait mais il vaux sûrement mille fois plus que vous! Vous ne savez rien de notre vie, vous ne savez rien de mon père et vous ne savez rien de moi! Occupez-vous donc de votre fille qui s'amuse à aller dans des bars routiers en pleine après-midi au lieu de nous emmerder avec votre morale inutile mon frère et moi! Dean avait tout dit d'une traite avec une véhémence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sam regardait son frère en clignant des yeux, faisant passer son regard de lui au pasteur qui restait sans bouger. La silence était lourd et Dean avait sûrement réveillé toute la maisonnée. Eric voulut dire quelque chose quand on sonna à la porte. Il referma sa bouche et soupira avant d'aller ouvrir.

Devant lui, se tenait un homme d'une bonne trentaine voir d'une petite quarantaine d'année. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu azur et des cheveux déja grissonant. Un barbe poivre et sel mangeait le bas de son visage alors qu'un doux sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

-Hum... Bonjour, commença l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse, je me nomme Jim Murphy et...

-Pasteur Jim! Lança la voix de Sam en passant rapidement devant Eric.

L'homme sourit largement en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux indisciplinés.

-Je suis content de te voir, Sammy... Lança l'homme.

-Jim... Lança Dean qui venait d'arriver, un soulagement à moitié cacher dans ses yeux.

L'homme sourit tout aussi largement et une accolade amicale s'en suivit. Les câlins et les ébouriffages intempestifs de cheveux étaient bel et bien fini avec Dean. Et depuis un sacré bout de temps. Et Jim avait toujours chaud au coeur quand il voyait que Dean faisait tout son possible pour que ce temps ne se termine jamais pour Sam.

Eric regardait la scène, médusé, il faut le dire. C'était idiot et il le savait mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un adulte puisse être proche de Dean. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait exclu de la liste des « Adultes amis » le père des gamins. Et il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour des gosses de grandir dans un contexte où l'adulte représentait l'ennemis. Ce n'était de tout évidence pas le cas. Bien... Et maintenant? Que représentait l'homme exactement? Et il avait bien entendu? Il était pasteur?

-Hum, pardon, reprit le prétendu pasteur, je suis un ami de leur père. Un viel ami et oui, je suis pasteur. Continua-t-il en répondant à sa question muette.

-Quelle est votre paroisse? Demanda immédiatement Eric.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne fait plus d'office...Souffla l'autre avec un sourire doux-amer. Mais on ne s'arrête jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

-Sûrement...Répondit Eric dans un souffle. Entrez, je vous en prie...

-Tu es passé voir papa? Demanda Dean sans traîner.

-Non, Dean, je suis passé vous voir vous. Objecta Jim. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton père... Tout va bien se passer.

-Imperceptiblement, Dean se sentit soulagé parce que même s'il savait que John Winchester ne se laisserait pas avoir par la police, et bien... L'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était vraiment rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda Jim en pointant son oeil au beurre noir.

-Rien de grave. Lança négligemment Dean. Mais viens plutôt dans notre chambre, on doit parler...Loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ajouta-t-il en laissant traîné son regard sur Eric.

-Dean! Gronda Jim même s'il ne comprenait pas le fond de la remarque.

-S'scusez... Marmonna l'adolescent en montant déja les marches de l'escalier.

L'aîné était déja en haut des escaliers et Jim tourna la tête vers Eric, toujours assez troublé par la situation.

-C'est très gentil de votre part de leur avoir donné une chambre à eux... Souffla Jim avec un petit sourire engageant.

-C'est normal. Répondit Eric. Mais ils doivent dormir ensemble... Ajouta-t-il et l'autre pasteur rigola doucement alors que Sam montait rejoindre son frère.

-De toute manière, révérent Camden, je ne pense pas que Dean aurait accepté que Sam dort loin de lui chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

-Ils sont vraiment très proches. Commenta le pasteur.

-Oui, vraiment. Affirma Jim en se tournant vers les escaliers.

-Mais... Je trouve Dean... Different. Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter d'une voix hésitante.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée... Souffla Jim en retour d'une voix basse.


	18. Dans le sang

Eric resta un moment là, le regard tourné vers les escaliers. Ce Jim avait l'air de vraiment bien connaître les petits et Dean semblait tellement à l'aise avec lui. Il était presque arrivé à croire que le garçon était perpétuellement sur ses gardes.

Rosie descendit et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner après l'avoir saluer. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Simon et de Lucie. Annie devait déja être occupée avec les deux garnements quand Mary descendit à son tour.

-Je peux te parler? Lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas à propos de Frankie... Rajouta-t-il quand il vit que sa fille allait répliquer.

-D'accord... Concéda-t-elle étonnée.

-C'est simple, commença-t-il d'une voix tendue, Dean m'a d'abord dit que tu pourrais me certifié qu'il était près du commissarait hier et avant-hier.

-Humm...Marmonna la jeune fille, l'air profondément embarrasé.

-Il dit que vous vous êtes vu. Ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

-C'est... C'est vrai...Souffla-t-elle doucement, d'une voix pourtant hésitante.

-Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais dans des bars douteux. Lança-t-il d'une voix acide.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Siffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas et en élargissant les yeux.

-Mary...Lança-t-il d'une voix las.

-Je... Je voulais pas vraiment... Se défendit-elle. Et il était là aussi! Argua-t-elle. Il buvait de la bière et... Et... Et... Et il a couché avec la serveuse! Ajouta-t-elle, empourprée. Dans l'arrière salle!

-Mary! Gronda-t-il.

-C'est la vérité! Lança-t-elle butée.

-Et toi, tu as bu de la bière? Lança-t-il d'une voix âpre.

-Non... Oui...Je sais plus... Souffla-t-elle. De toute manière, je suis majeur! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma vie! Gronda-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

Eric soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les trois enfants semblaient ennuyés et tristes.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai, papa? Demanda Rosie.

-Quoi?

-Que Dean a couché avec la serveuse et bu de la bière. Souffla-t-elle. Il a 15 ans. Fit-elle remarquer.

-Ca m'étonnerais pas. Lança Simon.

-On verra ça, plus tard et de toute manière cela ne vous regarde pas. Lança Eric mettant fin à la conversation.

Mais Eric n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait pas de véritable raison de douter des dires de Mary. Il savait que sa fille avait dit la vérité pour éssayer de se dépétrer du pétrin où elle s'était fourée. Mais que devait-il en penser? Selon lui, 15 ans était bien trop jeune pour boire des bières en milieu d'après-midi dans un bar sordide. Mais pour coucher c'était... C'était infiniment trop jeune. Et qui plus est avec la première venue, dans un bar miteux, en quatrième vitesse. C'était...Ecoeurant selon lui. Et malsain. Mais était-ce vraiment son rôle que d'intervenir? Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de se mêler de leur vie à ce point-là? Il n'était déja pas très fier de lui à propos de sa minute _espionnage_ alors...Il soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

A l'étage la discussion était tout autre. Dean était assis sur son lit de camp tandis que le pasteur Jim avait emprunté une chaise. Elle était rose, oui, et alors? Sam était sur le lit de son frère et se mêlait à la conversation.

-Tu es sortit cette nuit? Répéta Jim.

-Oui! Approuva Sam. Même qu'il s'est blessé! Ajouta-t-il.

-Dean? S'enquit le plus vieux.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Juste une légère foulure. Le rassura-t-il.

-Ce n'était tout de même pas très prudent... Nota Jim avant de soupirer. Essaye de ne pas sortir cette nuit, je crois qu'il t'a à l'oeil...

-Et pas qu'un peu! Tiqua Dean en laissant retomber dans le lit.

-Dis, Jim... Souffla Sam.

-Oui, Sammy?

-Pour papa... Commença-t-il.

-J'ai parlé avec Bobby. Il ne faut pas vous inquièter. Cela sera vite régler. Lança-t-il d'un ton faible. Sinon comment ça se passe?

Dean émit pour réponse un simple grognement alors que Sam hésitait entre regardé le sol et les draps.

-Mal. Répondit enfin Dean. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à appeler les services sociaux. C'est déja une haubaine qu'après l'arrestation, ils ne nous aient pas posés de questions, alors... Souffla-t-il.

-C'est vrai... Admit le pasteur... Il faudra que se soit régler dans les jours qui arrivent alors. Maugréa-t-il dans sa fine barbe. Je vais y aller. Lança-t-il en se relevant. Et je vais aller parler un peu avec le pasteur... Peut-être que je pourrai...

-Le persuader que nous ne sommes pas de pauvres petites créatures sans défenses? Lança Dean d'un ton suintant l'ironie.

-Ne vous faites tout de même pas trop remarquer... Répondit le pasteur avec un sourire franc.

-Content de t'avoir vu. Affirma Dean en hochant la tête.

-Oui, ça fait du bien des têtes connues... Ici, on a l'impression de...Faire tâche dans le paysage. Souffla Sam d'une faible voix.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Sammy! Grogna le grand frère. Tu serais à ta place partout du moment qu'il y ait des banc et un tableau à proximité...Lança-t-il en ébourriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère.

Mais une fois que Dean se retourna vers le pasteur, celui-ci pu perçevoir le regard sombre de l'aîné. Parce qu'il comprenait le sentiment qu'avait épprouvé son frère. Il le connaissait même par coeur. Cette sensation de ne pas être comme les autres, de n'être plus à sa place dans un maison avec une clôture blanche et un chien. Ce sentiment désagréable de ne pas être normal...Il l'avait épprouvé étant jeune et s'en était fait un ami; un allié. Il n'était pas comme les autres adolescent stupides de son âge, grand bien lui en fasse, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il savait aussi que Sam n'était pas comme lui et qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à accepter cela. Pourtant il le devra. Parce que pour Dean, c'était très claire, ils étaient différent. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était un état de fait. Mais Sam n'était pas lui. Sam rêvait de clôture blanche et d'animal de compagnie. Sam voulait une vraie maison avec des repas en famille et un père qui l'aide pour les devoirs et va voir ses entraînement de foot. Et c'est surtout ça qui rendait malade Dean. Il savait que Sam n'aurait jamais ce qu'il désirait. Il ferait tout pour bien sur, il se l'était promis il y a bien longtemps mais Dean était réaliste. La chasse, c'est dans le sang. Cela n'empêchait pas la blessure de faire mal. Il savait mieux que personne ce que renoncer à ses désirs voulait dire... Il ne le souhaitait pas à son petit frère.

-On descend avec toi. Lança Sam en bondissant du lit avec un large sourire.


	19. un bon garçon

Quand Eric entendit les pas dans l'escalier, il était en train de donner à manger à Sam et à David. Annie était partie faire des courses après qu'il lui ait, succintement, expliqué la situation et la plupart des enfants étaient sortis à part Simon qui avait tenu à rester aujourd'hui. Il fut toujours aussi étonné quand il entendit le rire bruyant de Dean et celui de Sam, plus claire. Le pasteur entra dans la pièce et le sourire de Dean se fana instantanément, Eric se demanda encore une fois pourquoi le gamin semblait le détester à ce point. Par contre, le sourire de Sam demeura bien qu'un peu moins éclatant comme figé.

-On peut parler un moment, si cela ne vous dérange pas? Demanda polîment l'autre pasteur.

-Non, non, bien sur. Répondit Eric. Mais je dois d'abord donner à manger aux jumeaux...

-Laissez...Je m'en occupe. Lança Dean nonchalant en se dirigeant vers eux. Sam, tu m'aides. Lança-t-il à son frère qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais... Je sais pas comment on fait moi!! Se plaignit-il.

-Tu as 11 ans... Tu peux bien t'occuper d'un gosse, non? Lança Dean en haussant ses épaules. Lui, s'était bien occupé de Sam dès ses 5 ou 6 ans...

-Heu... je...Souffla Eric, peu rassuré.

-Ils sont entre de bonnes mains... Le rassura Jim d'un ton doux. Dean est le meilleur papa poule que j'ai jamais vu... Plaisanta-t-il.

-Hey! S'indigna le concerné sous les gloussements de Sam. Sam! Au travail! Aboya-t-il alors en se laisssant tomber sur la chaise face à David.

Eric accepta pas tout à fait à contre coeur, il savait que Dean se débrouillait bien avec les enfants. Mais un nouveau fait venait épaissir le mystère de ces enfants: Dean connsidérait normal qu'un gosse de 11 ans sache s'occuper d'un bébé. Lui et l'autre pasteur, entrèrent dans la pièce adjointe. Ils pouvaient toujours voir les garçons même s'ils ne pouvaient les entendre clairement. Eric invita Jim à s'assoire et fit de même avant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. C'était étrange comme son visage paraissait triste malgré le sourire presque permanent qu'il affichait.

-Comment cela se passe avec les petits? Demanda Jim, direct.

-Et bien...Hésita Eric avant de se lançer. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire ou pas mais...Mary me dit qu'elle a vu Dean dans un bar malfamé hier après-midi alors qu'il aurait du être en cours. Il buvait une bière et a eu des relations sexuelles avec la serveuse...

-Je vois. Soupira Jim sans pour le moins paraître étonné ou confus.

Eric le fut, lui, de voir Jim réagir si... Ne pas réagir en fait. Il ne s'attendait pas à des cris et à des éffusions de sentiments mais au moins à plus que... Ca. Et il était pasteur? Eric fronça les sourcils voyant qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante et reprit:

-Cela ne vous dérange pas plus que ça? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-En fait... Dean sait très bien que son père ne veut pas qu'il boive. Souffla-t-il. Je suppose qu'il pouvait simplement se détendre.

-Se détendre? Répéta Eric, incrédule. Il a 15 ans, comment pourrait-il se détendre avec une bière?

-Dean est un bon garçon. Lança Jim. Il sait quelles sont les limites. Il sait quand il doit filer droit et quand il peut se permettre de se relâcher. C'est un bon garçon. Il n'aurait pas du boire, c'est vrai mais...

-C'est donc tout ce qui vous inquiète? S'enerva Eric en se levant. Et le fait qu'il ait eu des relations avec une fille bien plus âgée que lui, et le fait qu'il ait sécher les cours?

Jim le regarda un moment comme s'il sortait d'un film des années 20 et soupira de nouveau.

-Dean?! Lança-t-il d'une voix plus fortes.

-Oui? Répondit la voix du garçon.

Tu veux bien venir deux minutes, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il. Sam! Reste avec les jumeaux! Lança-t-il encore sachant que le petit frère aurait été capable de suivre le grand pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Dean en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu étais où hier? Demanda Jim de but en blanc.

-A l'école. Répondit Dean du tac au tac d'un ton tout sauf stressé.

-Dean...

-D'accord, d'accord...Je suis partit me balader. Je cherchais un bon café.

-Et tu as trouvé un bar. Rétorqua Eric.

-Votre fille aussi l'a trouvé, non? Répliqua-t-il.

-Dean! Intervint Jim.

-Pardon. Souffla Dean.

-Tu as bu de l'alcool. Lança simplement Eric comme si c'était un péché capital.

-Non. Lança Dean en le regardant bizzarement.

-Mary dit que tu as bu de la bière. Lança-t-il encore.

-J'ai bu une bière, ça oui. Mais franchement, il y une sacrée difference entre un verre d'alcool et un verre de bière, pasteur. Lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Et la serveuse, Dean... Demanda-t-il encore, las.

-Quoi la serveuse? S'agaça l'aîné. Si j'ai couché avec? Oui. Vous voulez peut-être savoir dans quelle position on l'a fait? Siffla-t-il.

-Dean! Le sermona Jim.

-Non, Jim! Il se prend pour qui à nous juger comme il le fait! Occupez-vous donc de votre fille! Cracha-t-il encore. Mon père n'est pas parfait, mais moi au moins, je ne cherche pas à le confronter juste pour me prouver bêtement que je le peux! Siffla-t-il encore en faisant demi-tour.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Eric se retourna vers Jim.

-C'est un bon garçon? Demanda-t-il plus par ironie que pour autre chose.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée. Lui répondit le pasteur avec toujours le même sourire.


	20. premier mot

Dean claqua la porte et retourna près de son frère qui donnait toujours à manger aux jumeaux. Il était plus que furieux contre le pasteur. Pour qui se prenait-il cet homme? A vouloir diriger sa vie! Lui, qui ne savait rien! Qui ne voyait rien! Dean se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et Sam soupira à côté de lui.

-Quoi? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui... Souffla-t-il. J'ai tout entendu.

-Dur? Répéta l'aîné. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de savoir ce que ce mot signifie... Siffla l'aîné. Il faudrait pt'être que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui montrer que la vie n'est pas une balade dans les champs!

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais... Lança une voix derrière eux.

Dean grogna encore une fois et se retourna. C'était Blondie.

-Non, tu crois? Lança-t-il moqueusement. Ce n'est qu'un moralisateur. Bordel! Qu'il me ifche la paix, je suis pas son fils...Et encore heureux! Ajouta-t-il avec une mine horrifiée.

-T'es dure. Souffla Simon. Il veut juste faire pour le mieux...

-Suffisait de le dire... On prend nos clics et nos clacs et on prend la porte... Je t'assure qu'on s'en sortira à merveille...Railla-t-il.

-Dean... Grogna Sam.

-Quoi? C'est pas vrai? Sammy?

-Je ne te répond même pas... S'agaça le plus petit. Va donc te défouler dehors...Lança-t-il.

Faut dire qu'il était rare de voir Dean s'enflammer contre l'aurotité puisque en tant normal l'aurotité était leur père. Même quand il s'agissait de Bobby ou Jim, Dean ne s'opposait pas aussi farouchement. Bien que, ici, il pouvait comprendre son frère... C'est vrai quoi, il s'était seulement enfilé une petite bière et il avait couché avec une fille... La belle affaire... Comme si c'était la première fois...Il n'avait jamais vu Dean dans cet état d'excitation et d'énervement que quand une chasse était prévue pour le soir même et qu'il y participait activement. C'était encore mieux que Disney Land!

-Je voudrais bien, lança l'aîné avec une moue boudeuse, mais je suis sure que l'autre sergent ne voudra pas...

-Depuis quand tu lui demande son avis? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis qu'on a une épée de Damocles au-dessus de notre tête, Samantha! Siffla-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à son frère.

Sam s'empourpra un moment, comprenant que son frère faisait allusion au risque que le pasteur n'appelle pour de bon les services sociaux ou ne réclame une visite médicale...

-Dean... Commença Simon... Je voulais juste... Te remercier. Souffla-t-il avec un effort évident.

-C'était rien, Simon. Répondit Dean, sérieux.

Simon releva la tête, surpris que Dean ne l'ait pas appelé Blondie mais le garçon se contentait de le regarder sérieusement et il hocha la tête doucement.

-Dean a toujours détesté les gros bras! D'ailleurs quand j'étais petit et que les grand m'embêtaient, il prenait toujours ma défense... Et il gagnait la plupart du temps.

-Comment ça 'la plupart du temps'? S'offusqua l'aînée.

-Tu as oublié la branlée que t'a mis O'Brian quand on était à Ashland?

-Hey... J'avais 9 ans!

-Oui, mais moi je m'en rappelle! Lança le plus petit.

-Il en avait 13! Reprit Dean.

-N'empêches! Lança Sam en haussant les épaules d'un air enfantin.

Le petit Sam choisit ce moment-là pour bredouille quelque chose: Pa-Pa.

-Il a dit « _papa »_? Demanda Sam avec un large sourire.

-Oui, répondit Simon, il a commençé à parler il y a pas longtemps...

-Son premier mot c'est «_ papa _»? Redemanda le plus petit.

-Ben oui... Lança Simon... Pour la plupart des gosses c'est papa...

-Ha oui? Lança Sam en haussant ses sourcils superbement haut.

-Ben oui... Répéta Simon.

-Ben pas pour moi! Lança le cadet fièrement en bombant le torse.

-Et c'était quoi le tien? Demanda Simon, interressé.

-C'était _Dean _! Lança-t-il en renvoyant un regard lumineux à son frère qui lui retourna.

-C'est vrai? Le nom de ton frère?

-Bah oui! Il s'occupe pas mal de moi! Lança San comme une évidence.

C'est ce moment que choisit Eric et Jim pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ils avaient de tout évidence entendu la conversation. Et cela n'avait pas été sans effet. Eric était bien évidement fier de Simon qui avait su ravaler sa fierté et remercier Dean et il était assez fier de Dean. Le gosse semblait incroyablement mature sur certains points et pourtant sur d'autre...Il n'avait douter que Dean s'était grandement occupé de son petit frère et cela ne le confortait que plus dans l'idée. Jim ne semblait en rien surpris des propos de la conversation et s'avança vers Dean.

-Je vais y aller. Lança-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Je vais essayer que se soit fait demain matin très tot...Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement.

-ok. Répondit-il doucement. N'oublie pas ma chérie, hein? Elle doit se sentir seul...Lança-t-il une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Jim se releva tout en rigolant et se dirigea vers Sam qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se laissa faire volontier et serra à son tour le pasteur. Il avait toujours considéré le pasteur Jim comme un grand-père sage. Comme il considérait Bobby comme un oncle cool et bienveillant.


	21. Dieu et les Winchesters

Jim était donc partit et la suite des événements s'enchaîna sans vraiment que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

On était Samedi, demain l'office aurait lieu et il était presque évident pour Eric que Dean et Sam la suivraient. En tout cas, bien plus évident que pour eux. Eric ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il se doutait bien que Dean n'était pas du genre à croire en Dieu. C'était comme dire que Rosie était calme et docile. Il ne savait pas trop pour Sam, mais il était de toute façon sur que le cadet suivrait son frère...

Aussi quand il leur dit qu'il souhaitait qu'ils participent à l'office Dean refusa catégoriquement. Eric n'en fut pas étonné mais insista tout de même. Bien mal lui en prit. Il était 5 heures de l'après-midi et le pasteur et Dean, Sam et Simon étaient dans le salon. Annie était revenue et s'occupait des jumeaux avec Rosie. Lucie était repartie se balader avec son copain et Mary n'était pas rentrée depuis la matinée. La discussion allait bon train et Dean n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau. Il n'était pas question qu'il mette les pieds dans une putain d'église!

-Non, non et non! Vociféra-t-il. Je n'irai pas à... A... Ca! Lança-t-il avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Simon voyant que son père ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Parce que ce ne sont que des conneries, Simon, voilà pourquoi! Répliqua-t-il vénimeux.

Sam regardait l'échange en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Leur père aussi s'enflammait quand on en venait à parler de Dieu. Il faisait toujours taire le pasteur Jim d'un regard bien senti quand celui-ci commençait à parler de foi et de voix impénétrables. Dean était pareil. Il ne pouvait pas entendre parler de Dieu, de religion et de prière sans lever les yeux au ciel. Sam savait que cela était en rapport avec leur mère. Leur mère, elle, elle y croyait. Et rien que pour ça, lui, il était prêt à y croire. Mais pas Dean. Dean avait tout renié en bloc. Tout. Jusqu'aux anges sensés veiller sur lui du haut de leur nuage blanc et cotonneux. C'était les paroles de la berceuse que Dean lui chantait et il s'était rendu compte par après que Dean ne croyait plus aux paroles depuis que sa mère avait remplacé les anges et le feu les nuages cotonneux.

-Je n'irai pas! Se borna Dean. Et Sam...

Le regard de Dean dériva dans celui de son frère et les mots qu'il voulait prononçer se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il allait dire: _Et Sam non plus!_ Mais maintenant, alors que son jeune frère le regardait de ses grands yeux noisettes, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il savait que pour Sam, c'était un moyen comme un autre de se rapprocher de leur mère. Les photos étaient rares, les histoires de leur père encore plus, ses propres souvenirs aussi altérés qu'enjolivés et la mémoire se perdait doucement mais sûrement. Sam s'était construit des souvenirs; une voix douce et chaude, une odeur de cookie et de talc, des cheveux d'un blond très frais et un sourire maginifique. Pour Sam, leur mère se résumait à ça. Et si la religion était un moyen pour lui de se sentir proche d'elle, Dean ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Lui, ne saurait pas y croire. Plus y croire. Comment Dieu pourrait-il exister? Comment pouvait-il permettre toutes ces choses? Non, non, il ne devait pas exister... Sinon c'était un sacré enfoiré...Et il approuvait tout à fait son père quand il rétorquait à Jim qu'il chasserait le tout-puissant volontiers s'il était sur de son existence.

-Sam, tu peux y aller si tu veux. Lança-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-Merci. Fut la seule réponse de Sam et Dean sourit doucement.

-Dean...Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en Dieu? Demanda Eric juste par curiosité.

-Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Cracha Dean d'un ton acerbe. Pas plus que le père Noël ou la petite souris... Alors si ça vous amuse de baragouiner des mots débiles et suppliants devant une assemblée de mouton, tant mieux pour vous mais non merci... Eructa-t-il avec colère.

-Dean...Souffla Eric, prit de cours.

-Ma mère aussi croyait en Dieu. Lança-t-il d'une voix dure. Et elle est morte assassinée et brûlée vive par un psychopathe.

Simon émit une sorte de râle étranglé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à la mère des garçons et Eric baissa un moment le regard devant les yeux sans pitiè de l'adolescent.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Dean, mais elle n'est pas morte parce qu'elle croyait en Dieu. Lança Eric d'une petite voix.

-Non, elle est morte parce qu'il n'existe pas. Répéta-t-il toujours aussi durement.

-Dean... je...

-Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables, c'est ça? Se moqua Dean. Jim disait ça au début... Expliqua-t-il. Et bien soit... Admettons que dieu existe... Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oui? Lança Eric avec un léger sourire.

Dean se dirigea vers lui d'un pas conquérant et il semblait à ce moment-là infiniment intimidant. Il arriva face au pasteur et se pencha vers lui, tellement près que le pasteur pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

-S'il existait... Je le traquerais... Je le traquerais et je le tuerais pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. A mon père, mon frère et moi. A tous ceux qui ont peur. Vous ne savez rien de la vie, vous ne savez rien du mal, _pasteur_... Lança-t-il d'une voix dure et acide.

Dean avait lâché le dernier mot avec dégout et cela résonnait étrangement comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Dean se releva prestement et darda un regard mauvais sur le pasteur avant de partir et de claquer la porte.

-J'y vais. Lança Simon d'une voix faible en sortant à son tour.

Eric resta là un moment, comme étourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sam le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié et il soupira.

-Je suis désolé. Lança le gamin, sincérement attisté. Il a du mal avec...Mais Sam ne continua pas sa phrase et il contenta de souffler avant de reprendre. Mais moi, je serai ravi d'assister à l'office. Maman croyait vraiment en Dieu. Lança-t-il innocement.

Eric le regarda un moment et comprit en un éclair que ce qu'avait vécu les deux garçons par rapport à la mort de leur mère n'était en rien comparable. Dean se souvenait sûrement quelque peu d'elle et cela devait le ronger. Alors il reniait son passé en bloc. Juste pour se défendre et maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Sam n'avait aucun souvenir alors il s'accrochait désepérement à chaque informations qui lui passait sous le nez.

-C'est moi qui en serais ravi. Répondit-il doucement avec un sourire.


	22. Un beretta trouvé, des ennuis à la clé

Dean marchait rapidement dans la rue. Il n'avait pas de but précis, il voulait juste se défouler. En tant normal, il serait allé direction le bar du coin, aurait bu une ou deux bières avant que le barman ne le fasse dégager d'un coup pied dans les fesses. Une ou deux bières pour le moment c'était suffisant pour le calmer, nul doute que le nombre allait augmenter avec les années...Ca n'autait pas été du luxe non plus d'avoir un petit esprit à démolir, une cerceuil à déterrer ou juste un truc pour bouger un peu. En clair, il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort.

Il soupira lourdement avant d'entendre que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna agacé. C'était Simon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il bourru.

-Rien. Répondit le blond. Juste pas te laisser seul.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Dean.

-Parce que tu m'avais l'air sacrément énervé... Répondit simplement Simon en haussant les épaules.

-Je l'étais. Confirma Dean en reprenant son chemin.

-Ou tu vas? Lança Simon en marchant à ses côtés.

-Une bière ça te dis? Lâcha-t-il avec négligence.

-Hum... Non, merci. Refusa Simon.

-Je vois. Siffla Dean. En bon fils du pasteur, tu ne touches ni à l'alcool, ni aux filles. J'espère au moins que tu as dépassé le stade du « _Je te tiens la main en te regardant dans les yeux_ », hein? Rassure-moi... Lança Dean avec désinvolture.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. Confirma Simon.

-Sans blague... Lança mollement Dean. Heureusement pour toi que les plaisirs solitaires existent alors? Hein?

-Dean, arrêtes.

-Arrêtez quoi?

-Tu sais bien que ça me met mal à l'aise alors tu insistes. Expliqua Simon, rouge pivoine.

-J'y suis! Lança Dean avec un large sourire.

-Quoi?

-Tu es gay! Hey! Je suis pas contre, Blondie, juste, évite de me mater, ok? Avança Dean avec un sérieux hors norme.

-Je ne suis pas gay!! Lança Simon en serrant les poings.

-On commençait justement à se poser des questions... Lança une voix grave derrière eux.

Simon se retourna en même temps que Dean et pâlit. James Roberski se tenait là, le regard plus noir que jamais accompagné de Grégoire et Catring. Si cela n'avait été que cela, Simon n'aurait pas la grimace de terreur qu'il arborait. Si cela n'avait été que cela, Dean n'aurait même pas pris la peine de froncer les sourcils avec méfiance. Non. C'était bien plus que ça. Et le plus était sans nul doute l'arme à feu que James Roberski tenait dans ses mains.

-James... Souffla Simon, les yeux éxhorbités alors que la canon de l'arme était pointé sur Dean.

-On a été renvoyé. Lâcha durement Grégoire. Juste parce qu'une petite peste comme toi est venue fourrer son nez dans nos affaires...

Dean avait jusque là les sourcils froncés mais d'un seul coup tout son visage se détendit et un sourire vint même éffleurer ses lèvres.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Railla-t-il, acide.

-Tu crois pas que je pourrais le faire? Demanda James d'un ton trachant.

-J'en sais rien... Répondit Dean en avançant. Pt'être bien que oui, pt'être bien que non...

-Dean... Souffla Simon en tentant de le retenir.

-Mais tu sais quoi? Lança Dean alors qu'il était tout proche de Jame.

-Quoi? Grogna l'autre.

-J'en ai rien à foutre vu que tu as oublié une chose capitale. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Et...

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean se jeta sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps ou le réflexe d'appuyer sur la détente qu'il était déja à terre avec ses deux acolites. Dean se pencha à terre et ramassa l'arme. Il la fit tourner un moment dans ses mains avant de la pointer vers James.

-Non... Souffla celui-ci.

Mais Dean se contenta de sourire et d'appuyer sur la gachette.

-NON! Lançèrent Simon et James en même temps mais rien ne se produisit.

-T'avais oublié la sécurité, petit con... Lança Dean, moqueur, en tournant les talons.

-Dean... Souffla de soulagement Simon.

-Rentre chez toi, lança Dean à Simon, moi je vais rapporter l'arme au commissariat. N'en parle pas à ton père dans les détails, ça sert à rien de l'inquièter. Le sergent le fera sûrement... Lança-t-il.

Simon fronça les sourcils et hésita un moment avant de secouer la tête et d'acquièsçer. Dean regarda le blond s'éloigner tandis que James et sa bande avait déja déguerpi avant de détailler l'arme de plus près. C'était un berretta. Il renifla dédaigneusement en se demandant comme le petit con avait pu se fournir ça. On refourguait vraiment à n'importe qui...Il haussa finalement les épaules et glissa l'arme à sa ceinture dans son dos. Il se doutait bien que Simon n'allait pas tenir longtemps et que le mensonge serait vite découvert mais avec un peu de chance, demain matin, ils ne seraient déja plus là...

Tout compte fait, se ferait bien une petite bière...

Quand Dean rentra enfin chez les Camden, il était près de sept heures du soir et il esperait juste que Simon n'ait déja pas tout déballer à son père. Sa respiration resta coinçée dans sa gorge quand il trouva le pasteur qui semblait l'attendre dans l'entrée. Mais l'homme ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer un moment avant de partir vers la cuisine. Il devait sûrement l'attendre de pied ferme mais n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le réprimander. Dean soupira et s'avança dans le salon.

Sam y était et s'amusait avec Rosie avec un jeu de société quelconque. Dean jugea que cela ne valait pas la peine de déranger Sam pour lui dire qu'ils avaient une arme supplémentaire, il préférait de loin laisser Sam s'amuser comme un enfant normal. Le cadet le regarda un moment, cherchant dans son regard un indice sur son état d'esprit et il du trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il retourna à son jeu...

Il regarda un moment dans la pièce et n'aperçut pas Simon. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Simon devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Lucie parlait bruyamment avec sa mère dans la cuisine et Mary ne semblait toujours pas rentrée. Dean devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas qu'on veuille fuir sa famille. Et certainement pas une famille comme celle-là... Pas qu'il enviait spécialement la fille d'un pasteur mais au moins c'était une fille avec deux parents, une maison, une vie tranquille et même un chien. Dean aurait vraiment bien voulu un chien. Quand il était petit, il avait demandé un chien à ses parents, son père n'avait jamais voulu. A la place, il avait eu Sam. Mais cela n'avait pas découragé l'enfant qui avait insisté pour avoir un chien qu'il aurait appelé Batman. John n'avait évidement pas cédé. Et après... Et après Dean avait eu bien d'autre occupation que de s'inquièter d'avoir ou non un chien. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se rebeller et réclamer la solitude et l'indépendance, surtout quand on ignorait totalement de quoi on parlait. Lui, il savait et bien qu'il aimait ça, il demeurait en lui un petit garçon qui aurait bien voulu avoir un chien nommé Batman. Mais ça, il ne l'avait dit à personne. C'était à peine s'il se l'avouait. Il avait 15 ans et il revendiquait haut et fort que leur mode de vie lui convenait et cela était vrai même si ce ne l'était pas tout à fait...

-Dean, ça va? Lança Lucy qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui sur le sofa alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

-Hum...Oui, oui, ça va... Lança-t-il en sortant de ses pensées. Et toi?

-Moi ça va. T'avais l'ait perdu dans tes pensées...Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Je l'étais... Confirma-t-il.

-Hum... J'ai appris pour ta mère... Je suis désolée. Lança-t-elle maladroitement.

-Il ne faut pas. Répondit-il, neutre.

-A quoi tu pensais? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement en changeant de sujet de conversation.

-A ta soeur. Lança-t-il.

-Mary?

-Ouais...Je la comprend pas. Lança-t-il en se tournant complétement vers la jeune fille.

-Comment ça? Lança-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ben... Je sais pas. Ca me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vouloir quitté ma famille et de m'opposer à mon père sans véritable raison.

-Elle a une raison... Argua Lucie. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas bonne...

-Désolé Lucy mais vouloir ou ne pas vouloir aller à la fac n'est pas une raison. Je comprend son choix de ne pas vouloir y aller c'est pas ça...

-Mais?

-Mais je ne trouve pas que se soit une raison suffisante pour se séparer de sa famille...

-La famille est important pour toi. Conclut Lucy...

Lucy! Rosie! Venez s'il-vous-plaît! Lança Eric de la cuisine.

Lucy se leva et lui lança un petit sourire avant de rejoindre son père dans la cuisine suivit de près par Rosie. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les filles sortirent de la maison. Il pouvait aussi entendre Simon et son père se disputer même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles... Mais cela suffit à l'alerter.

-Sam! Viens! On monte! Lança-t-il d'un ton rude.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le cadet qui rangeait le jeu silencieusement.

-Sammy! Siffla Dean et Sam se releva prestement reconnaissant le ton de son frère.

Et Dean ne s'était pas trompé car prendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cage d'escaliers, il entrevit le sergent Mickaels discutant avec Eric tandis que Simon les écoutait patiemment. Le sergent tourna sa tête vers lui et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard tandis que Simon semblait gêner.

-Dean, on peut te parler s'il te plaît? Demanda Eric doucement mais Dean réagit au quart de tour.

D'un geste rapide, il se saisi de la main de son frère et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à leur chambre dans la quelle il s'enferma avec Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel? Cria Sam en dardant sur lui un regard noir.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie... Souffla-t-il alors que déja, on tambourrinait à la porte.


	23. longue nuit en perspective

Simon rentra chez lui tout de suite après l'altercation. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. Devait-il tout avouer à son père? Ne pas le faire? Seulement une partie? Devait-il lui parler de l'arme? Ou faire comme Dean lui avait dit? Il n'aimait pas mentir à son père, ou du moins, ommettre de lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, son père savait toujours tout...A un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, quand il poussa le porte d'entrée, il choisit de faire confiance à Dean et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Malheureusement sa conscience ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Les armes n'étaient pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter. De plus en plus de jeunes les utilisaient pour régler leur compte au lycée et de plus en plus d'innocent mouraient chaque jour à cause de cela... Cela le minait pourtant de trahir Dean qui l'avait tout de même aidé.

Après près de deux heures à tourner dans sa chambre, il descendit voir son père. Celui-ci était dans son bureau, préparant sûrement son sermon pour l'office de demain.

-Papa?

-Oui, Simon? Ca c'est bien passé avec Dean? Demanda-t-il en detournant son attention de sa feuille.

-Humm... Ben justement, je crois qu'il faudrait appeler le sergent Mickaels...Souffla-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi? Lança tout de suite Eric en se levant de son siège.

-Papa... Appelons-le et j'expliquerai tout, ok?

-Il... Il a fait quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les soucrils.

-Pas du tout! S'empressa de répondre le blond. Juste, appelle-le, ok?

Eric regarda son fils suspcieusement quelque instant avant d'opiner et de composer un numéro. Une demi-heure plus tard le sergent arriva. Entre-temps, Dean était rentré et Simon s'était vraiment senti mal. Et si Dean avait vraiment été porté l'arme au Sergent? Pour qui le prendrait-il? Angoissé, il souffla tout de même de soulagement quand le sergent arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il Simon? Demanda l'homme, sérieusement.

-Est-ce que Dean est passé vous voir aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts pour que la réponse soit affirmative.

-Non. Répondit l'homme sans hésitation.

-Vous êtes sur? Insista Simon en blêmissant furieusement.

-Et bien, oui... Lança-t-il encore étonné de la réaction du garçon.

-Simon? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Eric en se rapprochant de son fils.

Simon était d'une pâleur éffrayante et il du s'assoir pour reprendre contenance. Il se sentait mal et d'une certaine manière, déçu, de s'être fait manipulé par Dean. C'était étrange comme ce sentiment n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur le malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée de trahir Dean. Pourtant il devait le faire, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir laisser une arme à feu dans les mains d'un garçon de son jeune âge en connaissance de cause. C'était impenssable.

-Tout à l'heure, on marchait tranquillement dans la rue. On parlait. Mais Roberski et sa bande nous ont interceptés...Ca n'aurait pas été grave, tu sais, papa. Ajouta-t-il, légerement anxieux. Mais il avait une arme...

-Une arme à feu? Demanda le sergent en fronçant les soucrils et Simon acquièsça.

-Dean n'a pas eu peur. Il l'a juste regardé quelque minutes et a rigolé avant de les mettre à terre, lui et les deux autres. Il a dit que la sécurité n'était pas enlevée.

-Et l'arme? Demanda Eric qui avait peur de voir où sont fils voulait en venir.

-Dean m'a dit de rentrer et de ne pas en parler pour ne pas t'affoler. Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous rapporter l'arme lui-même... Expliqua-t-il au sergent.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Conclut Eric d'un ton étrange partagé entre la tristesse et la colère.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les trois hommes avant que le sergent ne se décide à le rompre d'une voix ferme:

-Révérent... Faîtes sortir votre femme et les enfants. Envoyez-les chez Matt par exemple...

Le pasteur opina et appela les filles. Il n'expliqua la situation qu' à Annie qui parut assez choquée et lui demanda d'enmener les jumeaux, Lucy et Rosie chez Matt. Les filles ne posèrent pas de questions et acceptèrent sans trop rechigner se doutant bien que le sergent n'était pas là pour le plaisir à une heure pareil. La nuit était déja tombée depuis une petite demi-heure.

-Simon, toi aussi vas-y... Lança Eric.

-Non! Rétorqua le garçon. Je reste!

-Simon!

-Je reste! Insista-t-il. J'étais là quand on a prit l'arme et j'ai attendu avant de le dire. C'est en partie ma faute! Et Je dois bien ça à Dean! Expliqua-t-il sans hésitation.

Eric maugréa un moment avant d'accepter. A cemoment-là, Dean passa devant eux pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Dean, on peut te parler s'il te plaît? Demanda alors Eric.

Simon eut à peine le temps de voir le regard de Dean se diriger sur lui et la main de celui-ci empoigner celle de son frère que les deux garçons étaient déja à l'étage, enfermé dans leur chambre.

Simon se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, n'arrivant pas à se dépêtrer de se sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'il avait trahi Dean, non?

Eric et Mickaels montèrent à leur tour et Simon les suivit. Le sergent réussi après plusieurs coups dans la porte à la faire cédé. Dean était là, et Sam se tenait derrière lui. Le regard de Dean était clairement noir et tout son être hurlait qu'il était sur la défensive. Sam, lui, semblait plus inquiet. Simon ne savait juste pas si c'était pour son frère ou pour eux.

Eric se dirigea vers le placard et Simon vit Dean le suivre des yeux et analyser chacun de ses mouvements. Eric pâlit et Simon trouva d'un seul coup le silence absolument horriblement oppressant. Il était presque tétanisé et était eberlué que Sam semble juste ennuyé. Eric sortit une arme, un pistolet, du placard et le montra à Simon.

-C'est ça? Demanda le Sergent en regardant l'arme avec méfiance.

Simon blêmit encore plus si c'était possible et secoua négativement la tête.

-Comment ça « _non_ »? Lança Eric, dubitatif.

-Ce n'est pas celui-là... Réussit à articuler Simon d'une voi blanche.

Et alors que Le Sergent alait dire quelque chose un bruit de verre brisé retentit au rez-de-chaussée...


	24. Beretta

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit au rez-de-chaussée et Happy se mit à aboyer furieusement. Avant de hurler et de se taire d'un seul coup. La tension dans la chambre était montée d'un cran alors que la température semblait avoir brutalement chuté. Si Dean avait été sur la défensive pour le moment, il passa à l'instant en mode chasseur. Car du haut de ses 15 ans, Dean était déja un rudement bon chasseur. Il ne chassait que très peu seul, certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il en était tout à fait capable... Même s'il devait avouer que la perspective de jouer au chat et à la souris avec un loup-garou tandis que derrière lui se trouvait son frère, un flic, un pasteur et son fils ne l'enchantait guère...

Pourtant, l'instinct et l'entraînement prit facilement le dessus sur la peur, le stress et la panique. Aussi quand le Sergent sortit brutalement de la chambre, l'arme au poing, son cerveau fonctionna à deux 200 . Le policier n'avait aucune chance face au monstre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul pour ramener l'autre et de tout évidence, rien ne pousserait le flic à lui faire confiance. Brillant. Vraiment brillant.

Mais là encore, quand un bruit sourd leur parvint du palier et que le cri de terreur du sergent retentit, c'est l'instinct qui prit les commandes. D'un geste brusque mais précis, il retira le Berretta à sa ceinture, empoigna son frère par le bras, lui ordonna de ne surtout le lâcher et s'avança vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait la franchir, il se souvint que Eric et Simon était là.

-Si vous voulez survivre à cette nuit, lança-t-il sans même se retourner, je vous conseille de me suivre et de m'obéïr quoique je vous dise...

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les deux hommes acquièscer et se mettre à la suite de Sam. Un autre cri retentit et si la plupart des gens en aurait été horrifié, Dean trouvait cela plutôt rassurant. Le flic était toujours en vie. D'un pas sur, alors qu'il tenait d'une main son Berretta et de l'autre son frère, il s'aventura dans le couloir sombre. Il voulut allumer la lumière mais comme par hasard, les plombs avaient sauté. Dean grogna, c'était toujours au moment où il ne fallait pas que ce genre de chose débile ( Qui n'arrive que dans les films d'horreur, n'est-ce pas?) se produisent. Bordel!

Dean descendit prudemment les escaliers, marche après marche dans un silence presque totale, complétement inutile vu que derrière lui Simon et son père faisait un ramdam d'enfer...Il grogna encore et atterit au bas des escaliers. Il entendit quelqu'un gémir et tourna vers le salon. Il pu difficilement distinguer la forme gémissante qu'était le sergent allongée sur le sol. D'une enjambée rapide, il se retrouva près de lui et constata avec soulagement qu'il était encore assez lucide.

-Vous pouvez vous lever? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-C'est... C'était... C'était...

-Vous pouvez vous lever? Répéta-t-il en commençant à perdre patience.

Dean pouvait avoir beaucoup... Un peu... Assez de compassion pour les gens qu'il aidait. Vraiment. Il pouvait comprendre que les gens puissent être choqués de voir une bête velue et avec de longs crocs foncés sur eux. La plupart des gens en ferait des cauchemars pour encore quelque temps...Mais il n'avait pas la patience, ni la psychologie de les aider en tout empathie. Surtout pas quand son petit frère était mêlé à l'histoire.

L'homme sembla reprendre ses esprit et opina légerement en grimaçant. Il avait de longues griffures sur les torse et la jambe mais Dean n'avait pas le temps de vérifier la gravité des blessures. Il devait d'abord et avant tout mettre en sûreté les autres.

_Le bureau. _Le bureau était une pièce entièrement fermée. Pafaite pour s'y enfermé. Même s'il était plutôt facile d'y entrer de force, c'était mieux que rien...D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Eric d'aider le flic à marcher et le pasteur s'éxécuta plutôt docilement. Rafermissant sa prise sur son frère qui semblait plus ou moins bien aller, malgré sa pâleur, il continua son chemin.

Le bureau n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre. C'était pour ainsi dire le salut. Il pourrait enfin mettre les autres en sécurité et s'occuper librement de la bête. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la pièce, le monstre apparu à l'autre bout du couloir. Simon sembla étouffé un gémissement de surprise et Eric était tout simplement trop choqué pour parler. D'un geste rapide, il jeta littérament son frère à l'intérieur de la pièce, Simon s'y précipita de lui-même et y tira son père et le flic. Dean quant à lui, pointait son arme sur la bête et tira... Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... La bête reçut les trois balles dans la poitrine et... Et continua sa course encore plus furieuse.

Dean ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la situation de manière plus approfondie. Il se précipita à son tour dans la pièce, ferma la porte et la barricada solidement avec le bureau du pasteur.

Le loup cogna furieusement dans la porte avant de se lasser et de partir. Dean savait pourtant qu'il ne quitterait pas la maison. Il avait le dîner à domicile. D'un geste rageur il regarda son arme et réprima un grognement. Ce n'était pas _Son_ Berreta. C'était celui de l'autre petit con. Chargé avec des balles traditionelles. Pas des balles en argent. Il en aurait bien démonter le bureau à coup de pied.

-Ou avez-vous mit mon arme? Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde en regardant le pasteur.

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il, l'air penaud.

-Réfléchissez! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je... Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la chambre. Souffla-t-il encore, livide.


	25. Les dernières illusions

-Comment on va faire? Demanda Sam en tentant de masquer son anxiété.

_-On_ ne va rien faire du tout. Lança-t-il catégorique. _Je_ vais sortir d'ici et _je_ vais aller chercher ce putain de flingue avec les bonnes balles. J'en ramène en plus pour charger celui-ci... Expliqua-t-il en montrant le Berreta.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul! S'insurgea le plus petit.

-Si, Sam! Appuya Dean. Toi, tu vas rester ici pour les protéger...Tiens, souffla-t-il en lui tendant le Berretta. Tu te souviens comme tirer, hein?

-Evidement! S'offusqua le cadet en lui prenant l'arme des mains.

-Bien alors on fait comme ça... Souffla-t-il.

-Et toi? Tu ne prend rien? S'inquièta le cadet.

-Si, lança-t-il en retirant de ses chaussures un couteau de taille assez appréciable, j'ai ça!

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu mais opina malgré tout.

-Hey! C'était quoi ça?! Lança enfin Simon, plus pâle qu'un mort, les traits marqués par la peur.

-Ca, mon gars, c'était un loup garou. Lui répondit simplement Dean avant de fronçer les sourcils et de se retourner vers le policier. Vous avez encore votre arme?

Mickael secoua la tête négativement tout en serrant la mâchoire. Il appuyait désespérement contre ses blessures qui ne semblaient vouloir se tarrir.

-Laissez- moi voir ça... Souffla Dean en se penchant vers lui.

Le garçon détailla les entailles avec une minutie étonnante, déchira un pan de son Tee-shirt et en fit un garrot.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Il faut juste maintenir le garrot. Le tout est de l'enlever avant que votre jambe vire au bleu... Expliqua-t-il platement en se relevant.

-Les loups-garou n'existe pas! Reprit Simon avec assurance.

-Ha ouais?! Lança Dean en haussant un sourcil. Tu veux peut-être aller lui dire en face? Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te mettre en charpie comme toutes ces personnes que l'on a retrouvés...Railla-t-il.

-C'était lui? Demanda Eric d'une voix tremblotante.

-Non, c'était le pape! Rétroqua Dean, de plus en plus agaçé. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais devoir y aller!!

-Dean! Glapit Sam.

-Ca va aller Sam... Souffla-t-il à son frère en se plaçant à son hauteur. Tout va bien se passer.

-Tu sera prudent, hein? Insista le cadet.

-Toujours Sammy, toujours. Rétorqua le plus âgé en adoptant un sourire rassurant. Mais promet-moi de l'être autant que moi, d'accord?

-D'accord. Souffla Sam d'une voix faible.

-Hey... Sammy... Murmura Dean en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas?

-Evidement! Cria presque le plus jeune.

-Bien alors croit-moi quand je te dis que tout va bien se passer...Lança-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais oublier les, au moins cinq pompes, auxquelles tu as échappé ce matin, hein? Lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Sam hocha la tête avec plus de conviction et Dean sourit légerement avant de pousser le bureau et de sortir à pas feutrés de la pièce. Sam se sentait toujours inifiniment soulagé par la voix de son frère, par ses gestes toujours si discrétement attentionnés, par ses regard soucieux et son attitude rassurante. Dean avait toujours tout fait, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, pour le rassurer. Pour le faire se sentir bien même quand ils étaient seul dans un motel pourri alors que l'orage grondait dehors, même quand leur père revenait ensanglanté de sa chasse, même quand il était lui-même blesser mais qu'il se forçait à ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur pour ne pas l'inquièter. Tout ça faisait que Sam ne pouvait pas se passer de son grand frère. Son grand frère qui le comprenait si bien et qui même quand il ne le comprenait pas, faisait tout pour qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. Parfois même, et souvent, à son propre détriment. Mais cela Sam n'était pas encore assez mature pour le voir.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait? Demanda doucement Simon.

Sam se retourna vers le blond et le retrouva acculé contre son père, presque sanglotant. Sam fronça les sourcils en se demandant si son père à lui pourrait prendre Dean dans ses bras de cette façon. La réponse devait sûrement être oui mais il avait vraiment du mal à ce l'imaginer. Et il avait encore plus de mal à imaginer Dean tremblotant dans les bras de leur père, en fait. C'est là que Sam réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils n'étaieint pas comme le plupart des gens. Et les voyant aussi appeurés, Sam se dit que ce n'était une si mauvaise chose.

-Bien sur ne vous inquiètez pas...Répondit Sam en éssayant d'adopter le ton velouté de son frère quand il tentait de le rassurer.

-Alors c'est vrai? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Quoi? Lança Sam en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Les loups-garou...Répondit Simon dans un murmure.

-Oui. Reconnu simplement Sam.

-Tu... Vous... Comment vous...Bégaya le blond.

-C'est le job de notre père... C'est un chasseur. Expliqua-t-il. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Eric et Mickael relevèrent la tête étonné. Alors c'était ça que le père faisait? Il tuait ces satanés bestioles? Bon Dieu, il devrait recevoir une médaille au lieu d'être en prison!!

-Un chasseur? Répéta Simon, bêtement.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de plus de réponses.

-Si, je...

-Non, trancha Sam durement du haut de ses 11 ans, tu n'en a pas besoin et tu ne le veux pas!

Sam ne pouvait pas concevoir que l'on veuille savoir ce genre de chose. Quand il avait appris ce que son père faisait; il avait fallu toute la diplomatie et les talents de Dean pour le convaincre qu'aucun monstre ne se cachait sous son lit, qu'aucun Wendigo ne bondirait sur lui quand il irait à l'école et qu'aucun esprit ne sortirait de son placard. Sam avait alors compris pourquoi son père l'avait entraîner à tirer, pourquoi faire des pompes étaient aussi important que le petit déjeuner et pourquoi le latin était une langue utile. Il se souvenait encore de la phrase de son frère « _Sammy, si un seul de ces truc t'approche, tu me le dis et je le butte, ça te va? _»

Simon hocha la tête alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus d'eux et que l'estomac de Sam se retourne littéralement.

...

Dean marchait doucement vers les escaliers. Il avait tout les sens aux aguets et était attentif à chaque craquement. A chaque vibration qu'il pouvait entendre. Il pouvait sentir son sang battre contre ses tempes alors qu'il continuait à avançer. Il ne savait s'il avait bien fait de laisser Sam seul, avec en plus la garde de trois personnes mais il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans le bureau pendant toute la nuit, la porte aurait cédé et la barricade de fortune n'aurait pas tenu longtemps...

Malgré le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur, il savait que laisser Sam était la meilleure solution, fussent-elles assez peu judicieuse. Il avait tout fait, tout, pour que son petit frère n'ait pas a se soucier de leur vie, n'ait pas trop de responsabilité... Il se souvint quand ils étaient plus petit comment il faisait des traçages de lignes de sel un jeu, comment il modifiait la réalité sans jamais vraiment lui dire que le monde était rose...Il aurait tant voulu que son frère soit comme les autres garçons de son âge, qu'il soit normal... Mais il ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Il était fils de chasseur. Il avait ça dans le sang et dans les tripes. Ca coulait dans ses veines comme la mine coulait dans les veines des fils de mineur. D'ailleurs, Sam n'avait jamais chasser. Jamais. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu son âge selon Dean. Mais la vérité avait éclaté, Sam avait lu le journal de leur père. Et Sam savait tirer, et Sam commençait à mémoriser des exorcismes complexes en latin, et Sam savait comment tuer les loups-garou et les wendigos. Alors tout ce que Dean avait pu faire c'était le préserver de la réalité de leur job. La peur. La rage. L'horreur. Le sang. Et la finalité: La vie et la mort d'innocents. Et aujourd'hui, là aussi il avait échoué...

Dean retint une petite grimace quand, par inadvertance, il tomba sur le cadavre de Happy. Pauvre bête. Le chien avait été littéralement éventré et ses viscères s'étaient répandu autour de lui dans une large marre de sang. L'animal avait la gueule ouverte et les yeux écarquillés tandis que son pelage était rougis de sang. Dean passa rapidement la sordide scène et commença à monter les marches une à une toujours avec une prudence exemplaire.

La nuit était presque entièrement tombée et l'obscurité était pour ainsi dire total dans l'escalier ainsi qu'à l'étage. Dean souffla de soulagement quand il aperçu la porte à moitié défoncée de leur chambre. Le silence était assoudissant, le seul son que Dean pouvait entendre clairement était le bruit de sa propre respiration accélérée par l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines à toute vitesse. Pourtant, brusquement l'équilibre fut rompu. Un râle rauque retentit à sa droite et Dean ne prit même pas le temps de regarder exactement si c'était bien le lycan. De toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être quanrante six autres choses. Son couteau serré dans la main, il fonça littéralement vers la petite chambre, passant la porte il se jeta sur la porte du placard et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il en sortit précipitament le sac en toile et en renversa le contenu sur le sol. Repérant rapidement les balles en argent, il en saisi quelqu'unes qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec empressement. La porte explosa littéralement et le loup-garou était devant lui. Dean en eu le souffla coupé. Il n'avait jamais chassé seul et certainement pas un loup-garou. La bête se tenait royalement devant lui, écumant de rage et prêt à bondir sur lui. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et sauta sur lui, les crocs en avant. Dean l'évita de peu en faisant une roulade sur la gauche et retomba lourdement sur quelque chose de dur. C'était son berreta. Mais le lycan ne lui laissa aucun répit et se rejeta sauvagement sur lui, Dean ramassa à la hâte son arme mais ne sut pas esquiver les griffes longues et acérées de l'animal. Celles-ci tranchèrent nettement sa peau tout le long de son dos et Dean ne sut pas retenir un cri de douleur. Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter alors il se redressa avant que la bête n'esquisse le moindre geste et pointa le canon de son arme sur la créature.

BANG! BANG!

La créature s'écroula de tout son long et reprit peu à peu forme humaine. C'était un homme. Il était jeune, fort jeune, pas plus de 20 ans et avait de long cheveux roux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux d'une vert clair était écarquillé alors que deux trous d'un rouge foncé ornaient son front pâle.

Dean souffla de soulagement et de douleur avant de s'éffondrer sur le lit juste à côté de lui. Malgré la douleur qui encombrait son jugement, il savait qu'il devait rejoindre son petit frère mais son dos lui semblait en feu et la douleur irradiait partout dans son corps. Le moindre mouvement était un vrai supplice.

...

Sam tournait en rond dans le bureau, tenant fermement l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Son estomac semlait faire salto sur salto depuis qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits sourds. Depuis plus rien. Et Sam voulait simplement que son frère revienne. Et en un seul morceau, s'il-vous-plaît. Simon semblait s'être calmé et le regardait d'un air désolé, et Sam lui aurait bien mit son poing dans la figure juste parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se jouer. Avait-il seulement compris que son frère risquait sa vie? Sam comprenait seulement maintenant pourquoi Dean semblait si irritable avec les autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'imaginaient même pas. Et ils se permettaient de les juger sans cesse. L'ignorance n'avait jamais été une bonne excuse.

Quand il entendit son frère crier, Sam cru qu'il allait hyperventiler ou pire: hurler avec lui. Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il poussait déja le bureau qui encombrait la sortie. Pas question de laisser son frère seul! Simon avait plus que jamais un air de pitié collé au visage et c'est presque avec mépris que Sam s'addressa à lui:

-Tu comptes m'aider ou juste me regarder avec cet air de vierge déflorée?! Cracha-t-il. Et s'il ne savait pas adopter le ton doux et rassurant de son frère, il pouvait être tout aussi insolent que lui.

Simon sembla sonner par sa réplique, tout autant qu'Eric qui semblait pourtant afficher une sorte de compréhension sur son visage.

BANG! BANG!

Les deux coup de feu rententirent de manière étouffée dans le bureau et Sam se sentait nauséeux. Le bureau fut poussé et Sam ordonna sèchement aux autres de rester là. Eric protesta et Sam ne prit pas la peine de le faire changer d'avis. Il se dirigea en de grandes enjambées vers l'escalier, regarda à peine le cadavre du chien tandis qu'il entendit Simon vomir derrière lui. Il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et perçu tout de suite la porte totalement déonçée de leur chambre. Sam avala durement sa salive. Le silence était de plomb mais en prêtant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre de faible halètement. Le coeur de Sam se serra et remonta sauvagement dans sa gorgre. Il pouvait à peine penser mais son corps agit presque d'instinct et il se précipita vers la chambre.

Il remarqua d'abord le corps d'une jeune homme roux, étendu négligement sur le sol. Ce devait être le loup-garou. Le cadet ressentit une pointe de pitié pour cet homme mais elle fut bien vite balayée par la peur qui le saisit quand il vit son frère, allongé sur le lit. Les draps semblaient imbibés de sang et Dean devait lutter pour garder conscience.

Eric et Simon rentrèrent dans la chambre et tout deux eurent un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'état du plus agé des frères.

Sam se rapprocha de son frère et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Dean? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Sam... Répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Ca va aller... Tu va voir...Sanglota Sam entre deux reniflements.

-Ca va aller, Sammy... Souffa doucement Dean avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sam pleura de plus belle et regarda Eric, désespéré.

-Il faut prévenir papa... Il faut l'emmener à l'hopital...Sanglota-t-il encore.


	26. L'hosto?

La voiture d'Eric fonçait littéralement dans la nuit. Le pasteur avait la tête vide et pour tout dire, en cet instant, il préférait largement ne penser à rien. Tout son monde, toutes ses croyances venaient de s'éffondrer d'une seul coup et il se sentait affreusement vide. Le mal, pur et simple, existait. Le mal était bel et bien là et des gens mouraient en l'affrontant pendant que des gens comme lui prêchaient le bonheur et la confiance en une force qui laissait mourir de tels hommes. De tels enfants. Car le garçon inconscient à l'arrière de son véhicule était encore un enfant malgré son courage et sa détermination inébranlable. C'était un enfant qui risquait sa vie, qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, qui se dédiait entièrement à son frère. C'était un enfant qui n'avait plus de rêve, plus d'espoir sinon d'être encore là demain. Encore là pour veiller sur son frère, encore là pour _chasser _comme ils appelaient cela...

Il entendait Sam tenter de réveiller son frère, des sanglots contenu dans la voix tandis qu'à ses côtés son fils regardait la route d'un air absent. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler. Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le reconstruire.

Les blessures du Sergent Mickaels n'étaient pas graves. En fait, elles étaient bien peu de choses comparés à celles de Dean. Moins profondes. Il avait donc su prendre sa voiture pour aller au poste. Le père devait être prévenu à tout prix. Et Mickaels savait déja qu'il allait sûrement, en plus, commettre un délit. Il avait bien l'intention de relâcher John Winchester.

Quand Eric arriva devant l'entrée des urgences, Sam tenait toujours son frère dans ses bras et Dean perdait toujours autant de sang. Eric ouvrit la portière arrière et appela à l'aide. Il prit Dean des bras de son frère et le souleva. La blouse de Sam et son jeans étaient imprégnés de sang, un sang encore écarlate. Sam ne s'accrocha pas à son frère et Eric cru lire dans son regard que ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean était dans un sale état. Une foule d'infirmières et de médecin arriva et lui prit l'enfant des bras. Une femme lui demanda son état mais il ne lui répondit pas. Simon avait prit Sam dans ses bras et tentait de le réconforter mais Simon n'était certainement pas Dean et ses paroles n'avaient pas le même poids aux oreilles de Sam.

Eric se laissa tomber sur une des chaises oranges de la lugubre salle d'attente et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Il senti une précense s'assoir à ses côtés, il présuma que c'était Simon et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais l'épaule de son fils paraissait frêle dans sa main et bien petite. Et pour cause, c''était Sam. Le petit regardait le mur blanc face à eux dans une sorte de fascination imbécile.

-Il faut qu'il s'en sorte... Murmura le petit... Il s'en sort toujours.

-Ton père va arriver... Répondit simplement le pasteur en maintenant sa main sur la petite épaule.

...

Quand Mickaels arriva au commissariat, il se sentait mal. Pas à cause de ses blessures, mais bien à cause du fait qu'il allait devoir annonçer à un père que son fils était entré au urgence. C'était courant dans son travail, certes, mais cette fois était differente. Pourquoi? Pour des milliers de raisons, pour des tonnes et des tonnes de raisons. La première d'entre elles et sûrement la plus importante, se trouvant dans une des chambres de la maison des Camden. Il soupira et se décida à pousser la porte du bâtiment. Il était presque vide, seule deux, trois de ses collègues étaient présent. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était le plus haut gradés. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourds vers la cellule de détention, en sortit les clés qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et la déverouilla.

L'homme était là, assis droitement sur la banquette lui servant de couchette. Il le regarda et Mickaels ne put que constater combien l'homme ressemblait à son aîné.

-Venez. Lui lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

John fronça les sourcils. Ce sergent était loin d'avoir été l'un des plus tendre. Pourquoi se radoucissait-il d'un seul coup? S'il se souvenait bien de lui, c'était lui qui avait décidé de plaçer ses enfants dans la famille du pasteur local. John en avait été soulagé, s'ils avaient appelés les services sociaux, s'en était fini une fois pour toute de la famille Winchester. Il détailla l'homme plus en profondeur et remarqua instantanément qu'il se tenait solidement la poitrine.

-Vous êtes blessé? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Souffla l'homme avec une drôle d'expression. S'il vous plaît venez... Répéta-t-il.

John obtempéra sans plus hésiter. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre en plus la police locale sur le dos, non? Il fut encore plus étonner quand le sergent lui fit signe de lui montrer ses mains pour qu'il puisse lui enlever ses menottes.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça? Demanda-t-il brutalement. John détestait se sentir perdu. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

-On doit aller quelque part... Lui expliqua l'homme d'une voix triste.

-Où?

-Je vous expliquerai tout dans la voiture, ok?

John acquièsça d'une léger signe de tête et le suivit. Le sergent ne parla pas plus que cela, il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture et fit monter John à l'arrière malgré tout. Cela ne servait à rien d'éveiller les soupçons...John grogna pour la forme mais monta dans la voiture sans opposer de résistance. Mickaels prit la place du conducteur, démarra la voiture et prit la route. Mais il ne désérra pas les dents et John voulait vraiment savoir où il allait.

-Vous pouvez me dire où on va, maintenant? Siffla-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

-...

Ce n'est pas que Mickaels voulait pas répondre mais il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre...Comment pouvait-on avouer à un père que son fils se retrouvait à l'hopital parce qu'il avait sauver d'autres personnes?

-Hey! Répondez-moi! Maintenant! Grogna l'ancien militaire.

Mais la réponse était inutile puisque bientôt l'hopital apparu devant eux.

-L'hosto? Souffla John abasourdi. Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Lança-t-il.

Mickaels ne répondit toujours pas et John avait beau tempêter rien n'y faisait. Tout défilait dans l'esprit de John. Et une pensée prédominait. Ses enfants. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à ses enfants? Ses garçons? Le coeur de John s'emballa rien qu'à l'idée et il le sentit remonter dans sa gorge. Ses enfants devaient aller bien. C'était obligé. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Quand le Sergent ouvrit sa portière, il bondit littéralement sur lui en le plaquant contre le mur.

-Ou sont mes garçons? Ragea-t-il. Que s'est-il passé?

-Il... Le... La bête est entrée...Dans la maison... Souffla Mickaels.

-Le loup-garou? Coassa John et Mickaels opina.

-Dean... Dean... Dean n'avait pas le bon pistolet...

-Que s'est-il passé? Souffla encore John, le sang battant contre ses tempes.

-Il a été blessé...On l'a emmené en urgence... Répondit doucement le sergent. Je suis désolé.

John lâcha sa prise sur l'homme et couru vers l'entrée des urgences. Son fils devait aller bien! Les couloirs lui semblaient trop longs et trop blancs, le silence trop lourd et l'atmosphère trop aseptisée. Il courait toujours et cru que son coeur allait lâcher quand il vit son cadet, le tee-chirt remplit de sang attendant, le regard vide, sur des chaises oranges de la salle d'attente. Quel genre de blessure avait vraiment Dean? Il ne l'avait même pas demander au policier. Comment allait véritablement son fils? Etait-il conscient quand ils l'avaient emmenés?

Sam tourna sa tête vers lui et son regard s'éclaira légerement.

-Papa!! Lança-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

-Sam... Répondit-il dans un souffle en refermant ses bras sur le petit corps qui venait de s'accrocher à son coup. Sam... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

-Il... Il m'avait dit de rester dans le bureau avec le pistolet pendant qu'il allait chercher son beretta... On avait pas les bonnes balles, c'était pas le bon pistolet... C'est ma faute...J'aurais pas du le laisser sortir tout seul...C'est ma faute... Sanglota-t-il encore.

-Non, Sammy, non, ce n'est pas ta faute...Lança simplement John d'un ton dur. Comment va-t-il?

-Il y avait plein de sang... Plein de sang dans son dos...Et une longue et profonde entaille...Expliqua Sam.

-Il ne l'a pas mordu, hein? Sammy? Demanda John, inquiet.

-Je crois pas. Souffla Sam.

-Tu crois pas ou tu en est sur? Trancha John. Sammy?

-Il n'a pas été mordu. Répondit Sam catégoriquement.

-Et le lycan?

-Quoi?

-Il est où? Demanda John d'une voix grave.

-Il... Il est mort. Dean l'a eu. Souffla Sam en reniflant.

-C'est bien... Souffla John, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté pour son aîné.

-Bien? Coassa Sam en se retirant de ses bras.

-Sam...

-Bien? J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le tue pas et qu'il ne soit pas blessé, moi...Couina-t-il en montant dans les aigus.

-S'il ne l'avait pas tué, vous seriez sans doute tous morts, Sam...

-Mais il était tout seul... Tout seul...Sanglota Sam en retombant dans ses bras.

John avait les yeux humides, lui aussi, mais il n'allait pas pleurer. John Winchester n'avait plus pleurer depuis près de 11 ans et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Il se contenta de serrer son cadet dans ses bras, si fort. Il savait combien Dean était capable de chose incroyable quand il s'agissait de son frère et il venait d'en avoir une nouvelle preuve. Il ne savait juste pas si c'était une bonne chose. Sans doute que oui. Peut-être que non. Quand le petit corps dans ses bras se ramollit, il sut que Sam s'était endormis, éreinté par toutes ses émotions.

Quant il releva la tête. Deux hommes se tenaient devant lui. L'un qu'il reconnu comme le pasteur auxquelles ses garçons avaient été confiés ( Et au delà de toute logique, il lui aurait bien mit son poing dans la gueule et encore ) et l'autre était un médecin.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Winchester? Le père de Dean? Demanda le docteur.


	27. Un père

John regardait son fils dormir dans le lit trop blanc pendant qu'un drôle de sentiment se faisait une place entre son estomac et son intestin. Le pasteur l'avait suivit jusque dans la chambre et lui, il n'avait rien dit. Pas qu'il n'avait rien dire, parce qu'il en avait à dire des choses et surtout à cet homme qui était sensé veiller sur ses enfants mais juste, il avait voulu voir son fils avant tout. Il avait déposé Sam dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre et le petit ronflait joyeusement alors que les sillons des larmes étaient encore clairement visibles sur ses joues rougies.

Blessure superficielle. C'était ce que le médecin avait dit. C'était la perte de sang qui allait avec qui posait problèmes. Les mouvements que Dean avaient fait juste après avoir été touchés n'arrangeaient rien. Mais, blessure superficielle, avait dit le médecin avec un petit air supérieur. John s'était fait la remarque qu'il ne devait jamais avoir connu la douleur qu'une de ces putains de blessures superficielles peut faire, lui. On lui avait mit des unités de sang et des anti-douleurs. Assez bien si on considérait que son fils était encore dans les vapes. John eut un pâle sourire, son fils détestait avoir l'esprit embrumé par les effets des médicaments. C'était sûrement génétique. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux court de son fils lentement, comme pour prendre le temps d'apprécier le geste. Jamais il n'avait ce genre de geste d'affection envers Dean. C'était idiot. Mais c'était comme ça. Avec Sam aussi d'ailleurs, cela commençait à disparaître malgré que le petit ait toujours été le plus câlin. Dean refusait de se laisser approcher à moins de dix centimètres si ce n'était pas pour lui foutre une arme dans les mains ou alors c'était qu'il était agonisant. John ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à déblatérer pendant une demi-heure sur ses sentiments et encore du moins à les exprimer. Mais là, à cet instant, il en avait besoin et il remerciait juste tout entité bonne ou mauvaise, réelle ou pas, qui avait fait que son fils soit encore en vie et qui lui permettait de passer simplement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. La respiration de Dean était calme, peut-être trop pour John. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de calme, sauf avec Sammy mais John ne comptait plus les exceptions que Dean faisait pour Sam.

Le pasteur bougea légerment sur son siège et John considéra enfin l'homme qui était devant lui. Il paraissait du même âge que lui mais ses traits étaient plus sereins quoique la fatigue barrait son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Le sergent Mickaels ne vous l'a pas dit? S'étonna le pasteur.

-Il m'a juste dit que Dean n'avait pas la bonne arme, que vous étiez dans le bureau et qu'il est sorti pour la récupérer.

-Je.... Je l'avais oublié dans la chambre. Souffla l'homme, la culpabilité voilant sa voix. On était dans la chambre, on venait de découvrir qu'ils avaient des armes..... Et on a entendus du bruit en bas. Le sergent est sortit mais il a crié.... Dean a prit les choses en mains. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'était sa première chasse vraiment tout seul, alors.... Souffla John la voix remplie d'un mélange de fierté et de regret.

-Il nous a tous sauver. Murmura Eric.

-Vous étiez sensé veiller sur lui. Gronda John, mauvais.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement le pasteur.

-Les médecins ont dit qu'il avait le poignet foulé..... Annonça-t-il. La question était sous-entendue.

-Il a éssayé d'échapper à la police. Expliqua maladroitement Eric.

-La police? Répéta John en serrant les dents.

-Il.... Il est plutôt turbulent et.....Il est sorti pendant la nuit.....Je comprend maintenant....

-Il est sorti? Demanda John. Quand?

-Heu.... Hier soir....

-Il voulait le chasser.... Lança la petite voix de Sam. Il ne voulait pas que d'autre gens meurent. Expliqua-t-il doucement. Il va bien?

-Oui, Sam, il va s'en remettre. On doit juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Le rassura-t-il.

-Il est tout pâle.... Souffla Sam en se rapprochant de son grand-frère.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Lança simplement John.

Sam opina et regarda le pasteur avant de se retourner vers son père.

-Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait, tu sais papa.... Dean n'a pas été facile. Tu sais comment il est quand il ne contrôle plus.... Lança le petit en haussant ses épaules.

John acquièsça doucement et Eric se sentit de trop. Toujours perdu, confus mais de trop.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

John n'y prêta pas attention et Sam regarda l'homme partir avec une sorte de déception dans le regard. Sam savait ce que la découverte de leur monde pouvait faire. Il savait que cela pouvait détruire. Il savait aussi que cela avait détruit la foi du pasteur. Et il en était sincérement désolé.

Mais Sam à d'autre chose à penser et son frère est une priorité. Alors, il détourne le regard de la forme sombre qu'est devenue le pasteur dans le fond du couloir et regarde son frère. Son grand frère. Sam n'avait jamais réflechi quand son père parlait de chasse. Lui, il voyait seulement les armes avec lesquelles il s'entraînait à tirer, il voyait la douleur dans les yeux fatigués de son père et le regard vieux de plusieurs décennie de son frère. Et il ne voulait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait connu le sang, la peur et la rage. Et il ne voulait toujours pas. Pourtant le pasteur était en vie et Annie n'avait perdu ni son fils, ni son mari mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là.... Du haut de ses 11 ans, Sam savait déja que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait....Il voulait plus. Il voulait vivre.

John fait une petite sieste dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Dean ne s'est toujours réveillé mais le médecin dit que c'est normal. Sam est inquiet malgré tout parce qu'il déteste voir Dean si blanc, si calme. Dean n'est pas calme. Dean fait des pompes, fait le repas, range un peu par-ci par-là, fait de la drague intensive à tout ce qui porte une jupe et du sport en chambre rarement en chambre. Dean l'écoute parler toute la journée et ne l'interromp pratiquement jamais, Dean l'aide à faire ses devoirs même s'il déteste ça, Dean ne râle jamais quand il lui demande de l'aide, Dean l'aide quand il a du mal à tirer, Dean lui explique tout et ne lui ment jamais. Dean s'inquiète pour lui et même parfois un peu trop, Dean ne le laisse jamais tomber même quand il fait des caprices, Dean lui donne toujours le dernier chocolat ou la dernière barre de céréales. Dean fait plein de choses. Mais il ne reste jamais simplement là. Où il s'arrange pour que Sam ne le voit jamais comme ça.

Alors quand les yeux de Dean papillonent doucement, il a du mal à contenir son cri de joie et s'empresse de réveiller son père brusquement. John se réveille, les sens en alerte et bondit sur ses deux jambes. Il regarde autour de lui et se rend compte qu'il est toujours à l'hopital et quand son regard passe sur Sam qui a un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, il comprend. Peu de choses sont susceptibles de faire sourire Sam à ce point-là. Et l'une d'elle est Dean. John se félicite souvent de cela même si une petite voix grinçante dans sa tête lui dit qu'il n'a strictement rien à voir là-dedans et que pour être franc, il préfererait de loin être lui aussi une de ces personnes....Alors John braque son regard sur Dean qui a les yeux entreouvert mais qui semble totalement paumé.

-Sam...? Souffle Dean et John ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

-Tout va bien Dean, tout va bien..... Lançe John maladroitement. Bravo, fils, tu l'a eu.... Rajoute-t-il ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il voudrait juste le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire combien il a eut peur. Il ne le fera pas.

-Merci, monsieur.... Murmure Dean doucement. Et John a vraiment envie de pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, il pose simplement sa main tiède sur le front moite de son fils.

-Repose-toi....Lui souffle-t-il et une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahit alors qu'un sourire se déssine sur les lèvres de son aîné.


	28. C'est une histoire de foi

Le pasteur Camden était un homme bien. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Tout le monde se plaisait à le dire et personne n'aurait pu le contester. Personne. C'était un homme aimé, avec une belle et large famille. Une famille avec son lot de problème et de galères. Il avait une épouse merveilleuse et des enfants matures pour la plupart. Il avait un métier qui l'épanouissait en accord avec ses convictions profondes et une petite maison splendide. Il avait un gentil chien... heu non... il n'avait plus de chien. Celui-ci ayant été mis en pièce par un monstre sortit droits de ses pires cauchemars. Et c'était bien ça le problème.

Prenez un homme. N'importe lequel, un homme qui a tout, à qui il ne manque rien. Un homme bien dans sa peau. Et enlevez-lui sa foi, son étincelle, ce qui le fait se lever chaque jour.... Vous obtiendrez sans doute notre bon révérent en l'état actuel des choses.

Dieu existait et veillait sur les hommes. C'était sans doute une des seules choses sur laquelle Eric n'avait presque jamais douté. Pas de manière inéluctable et indélébile. Pas de manière permanente. Pas de cette manière-là....Maintenant il se la posait la question fondamentale: Est-ce que Dieu existait? Est-ce que la force de bonté pure à laquelle il avait toujours cru était capable de faire de la vie de deux enfants innocent un enfer pavé de monstres et de sang? Est-ce qu'il était capable de laisser ces gosses affronter l'obscurité avec pour seules armes la force de leur fraternité, du sel, du sang et de la sueur? Etait-il capable d'obliger un père à choisir entre la paix de ses fils et le souvenir de sa femme?Etait-il capable de tolerer la cruauté de ces bêtes et l'horreur grandissante dans l'obscurité?

Il ya une semaine, Eric aurait répondu non. Que chaque chose avait une raison d'être même si nous n'étions pas capable de la voir empêtré dans notre condition humaine. C'était peut-être vrai. Mais Eric ne pouvait pas acceper que le Dieu de Bonté qu'il s'était figuré créée de telle rouages. Des rouages où des enfants étaient sacréfiés. Des rouages où des enfants étaient tués pour que des adultes ignorants restent en vie. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Et Eric comprenait juste maintenant la colère de Dean. Lui qui n'avait pas de mère, de maison, de vie de famille, de sentiment de sécurité ne pouvait tolérer d'être juger par des ignorants.....

Eric soupira bruyamment. En rentrant de l'hopital, il avait entérré Happy et le loup-garou dans le parc. Il avait nettoyé le sang et avait refusé que Simon l'aide. Il avait rangé les affaires des deux frères et les meubles qui avaient été cassés. Annie était rentrée à la maison ainsi que les filles et malgré les demandes incessante, il n'avait rien dit. Aujourd'hui, il mourait d'envie de savoir comment Dean allait mais ne trouvait plus le courage d'aller le voir. On sonna à la porte. Personne n'alla ouvrir. On resonna. Eric soupira encore et se leva. Il se sentait tellement vieux maintenant. Il eut la respiration coupée quand il découvrit Dean devant chez lui. Une vieille chevrolet attendait devant la maison et Dean et Sam étaient devant la porte.

-Hey... Souffla Dean doucement.

-Hey.... Répondit le pasteur, abasourdis.

Le garçon semblait aller bien malgré une certaine pâleur. Sam était avec lui et le petit semblait quelque peu morose même si un sourire se déssinait sur ses lèvres.

-On est venu chercher nos affaires....

-Ho.... Allez-y....

-J'y vais! Lança Sam en bondissant dans la maison.

-Il était content de revenir.... Souffla Dean apparement mal à l'aise.

-Merci. Merci Dean. Lança abruptement Eric en ne se souciant pas de la remarque de Dean.

-C'est moi qui doit vous remercier... Répondit-il.

-Quoi? Coassa Eric.

-D'avoir fait de votre mieux avec nous et d'avoir donné à Sammy un semblant de vie normal.... Il a vraiment adoré. Expliqua Dean d'une voix calme.

-C'était normal... Reprit le pasteur.

-Sans doute mais il a vraiment apprécié... Et je voulais vous dire....

-Oui?

-Sammy m'a dit ça vous avait plutôt retourner.....Lança-t-il.

-bien oui....Je dois dire....

-Je n'ai jamais plus cru en Dieu, révérent, plus depuis que ma mère est morte... Expliqua doucement Dean en surveillant que Sam ne revienne pas. C'est une des ces choses qui l'a tué. Brulé. Et croyez-moi que je voudrais vraiment que Dieu existe mais je ne peux pas y croire....

-Je comprend... Souffla le pasteur.

-Non. Le coupa Dean. Non, vous ne voyez pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veille sur nous. Je ne peux me reposer sur personne. Je dois veiller sur Sammy. C'est mon job. Expliqua-t-il. Mais vous....Vous vous pouvez encore.

-Je ne crois pas. Répondit le pasteur difficilement.

-Sammy y croit encore. Je fais tout, chaque jour, pour qu'il puisse y croire. Le père Jim y croit mais ça fait longtemp qu'il sait que c'est peine perdue avec moi.... Les paraboles c'est à Sammy qu'il les raconte. Souffla-t-il. Et puis, il faut bien que des personnes y croient, non?

-.....

-Le père Jim dit souvent que si l'obscurité existe, la lumière aussi. Moi je crois que ce que je vois. J'ai vu l'obscurité. Pas la lumière. C'est une histoire de foi, pasteur..... Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci. Souffla encore le pasteur, ému alors que Sammy descendait chargé.

-Donne ça... Lança Dean à son petit frère.

-Nan, ça va je peux le porter... Rétorque le cadet, farouche faisant rire son aîné.

-A plus, pasteur! Lança Dean avec un signe de la main.

-A bientot, peut-être... Souffla Sam en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la voirture.

Les deux frères entre dans la chevrolet, le moteur vrombit, il entrevoit John Winchester qui le regarde à peine avant que la voiture ne démarre et ne file.

Le pasteur referma la porte, le coeur un peu plus léger.

C'est une histoire de foi......


End file.
